Motionless in White
by Kawaiicake22
Summary: Elocin and Jeffree Wazowski are Mike and Celias adopted vampire twins that finally start there freshmen year in High school. The twins try to find there places as friendships start, enemies are made, and romances bloom. Takes place years after Monsters Inc.(bad language, adult themes and sweet smut in later chapters) reviews, likes and favs welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Motionless in White

 **well...I decided to start a Monsters Inc. story but I wanted to make it different by setting it in a high school with a second generation of young monsters that are offspring and relatives to major characters in Monsters INc. and Monsters University. Updates will be frequent because this is already prewritten and I understand how most of you people and authors hate waiting(more like lack of patience hehe) so the updates will probably be weekly because I like torturing all of youu. ;) please comment and like because it sure as hell would make my day and please no flames..**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Monsters Inc. or anything else that doesn't belong to me lol. Only the badass OCs.**

Prologue

After Mike and Celia had gotten married, they lived a happy and eventful life together. They continued on with their lives working at Monsters Inc. Celia became Mikes assistant and Mike became the head manager of the laugh floor. Within a few months life had gotten better for the two when Celia had gotten pregnant. The Wazowski's could not have been any happier with a baby monster on the way.

Unfortunately nature clashed against the couples happiness, Celia had a horrible miscarriage within only a few months of carrying. The doctor explained that she would not be able to bare another child. With heavy hearts the Wazowski's almost gave up hope until the idea of adoption was placed on the table. The Wazowski's were skeptical at the idea of raising children that were not their own flesh and blood. Until James and his German wife Claudia were expecting and a few other monsters. After seeing beautiful new born monsters everywhere Celia and Mike suffered baby blues and had finally made the life changing choice of adopting.

Within months of talking, planing and lots of paperwork for about two years the Wazowski's finally were able to legally adopt. They ended up adopting a set of toddler vampire twins that no other monster would bat an eye to. At first Mike was hesitant about adopting them because of how rare and humanoid the vampires actually were in the monster world. It also grossed him out that they need a blood supply to live off of at least a few times a week instead of regular food. Celia on the other had looked past that and fell in love with the two toddlers instantly and pleaded with her husband until Mike gave in and said yes to adopting them. The Wazowski's brought home a baby girl named Elocin and a baby boy named Jeffree. Celia and Mike raised the twins as best as they could despite their busy jobs. Elocin and Jeffree grew up healthy and almost sheltered from the world around them. The two blood sucking twins were strictly home schooled and never really left the apartment unless the two were accompanied by their parents.

Within a few years of homeschooling, living comfortably at home and crazy babysitters the twins finally grew into fine young teenagers and finished eighth grade through the computer school programs. After the summer computer schooling was shut down and new laws demanded the twins be enrolled into high school in order for the twins to receive high school diplomas.

Chapter 1

It was an early fall morning in Monstropolis. Within the Wazowski's silent apartment, Elocin half smiled timidly at her reflection in the living room mirror. She pushed the straight silver bangs from her pretty face revealing her light lavender eyes. The pale beauty blinked a few times looking herself over with a critical stare. Elocin looked down at herself hesitantly. She was wearing a white long sleeve dress that went up to her knees with a v neck showed a fair amount of chest, white fishnet stockings that shaped her long legs and a pair of white combat boots to pull the look off. After a few minutes of thinking, Elocin felt self conscious and distant about her humanoid looks compared to other female monsters on TV and the screamedia. Elocin never felt welcomed in pubic where ever she and her brother Jeffee went. She was unsure about going to the orientation or just high school in general. Elocin stood there debating on telling her mother that she was sick and couldn't go. Her troubled thoughts were interrupted when Jeffree slinked behind her patting her shoulders.

"Elo you're moping in the mirror again. What's the matter sis? Is it the hair again?" Jeffree whispered in his siblings ear and poking at her side. Jeffree looked similar to Elocin. The only difference was his gender, short spiky hair, two rows of sharp teeth similar to that of a sharks, slightly shorter in height by two inches and lastly harsh hot pink eyes instead of lavender. He was wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt, white skinny jeans, white boots and a pair of black modern glasses.

" I don't really know."Elocin said awkwardly crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at the carpet with tired eyes. The night before she couldn't sleep a wink at the thought of freshman orientation.

"Elo stop lying to me. I know something is bothering you, your lip is twitching. You know you can tell me anything." Jeffree smiled reassuringly. The two always confided in each other since they were able to comprehend.

"Well. To be honest I'm afraid of starting school. I'm really nervous and scared. I don't like new things. " Elocin huffed as she pulled her white cloak from the coat hanger. The pale beauty clasped the two buttons together at the front letting the long flowing fabric down around her person. She dawned the sleek hood over her head as she handed Jeffree his cloak. He quickly did the same as they were waiting patiently for Celia to finish getting ready.

Elocin and Jeffree had to wear cloaks since they were children to protect their sensitive skin. The twins learned the hard way when the sun caused nasty bruises and blisters when they were around six years old and learned to never be unprotected by the vital article of clothing. They usually would have to travel at night in order to avoid the Suns nasty UV rays at all cost. Now that they were starting school, they had to cover up from the sun and deal with it.

" it's okay to be scared, I'm kinda nervous myself. But I'm sure if things don't work out and we don't find friends, at least we will still have each other." Jeffree smiled as the long hood covered his whole face from Elocin's view.

Celia slithered out of her bedroom with a slightly watery eye at the sight of her children all ready to go to freshmen orientation."Oh my little vampypoos are so grown up. I love you both so much." Celia gave both of them hugs and kisses along with her head of long purple snakes that now reached beyond her shoulders.

"I love you too mom." Jeffree said as he hugged his mother back with a tenderness.

"Love you mommy." Elocin cooed giving her mom a tight hug.

"If only your father wasn't at work so early, he would have gotten to see how lovely the two of you look this morning." Celia doted as she fished the car keys from her purse.

"Yeah..I know... If only dad was here." Elocin grumbled to herself in a un audible whisper.

Jeffree heard her with his excellent hearing and snickered at his siblings irritation with Mike. He understood how their fathers recent overbearing behavior became to much towards his little girl, sending Elocin in fits of rage and unending annoyance.

"Okay you two are all covered up with the cloaks on and you have the sunscreen on. What about your umbrellas? Do you need them? And please tell me you ate breakfast Jeffree vampy boo?" Celia eyed her son as a sheepish half smile graced Jeffree's face.

"Jeffree James Wazowski! You March your pale hid into that kitchen and get a blood bag! The last thing we need is for you to go hungry and bite someone again!" Celia snapped at Jeffree with her hands on her hips.

"Haha! Didn't I tell you mommy would notice." Elocin chuckled grinning at her pissed off sibling.

"Oh shut it Elo...Ughhhh you just have to add fuel to the fire. Okay Fine mom. You have a point. I'll grab one." Jeffree complained as he walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a blood bag from the refrigerator. The pale nerd cut open the bag with his sharp black fingernails and chucked the thick red liquid down in three gulps. The handsome vampire licked the spot of blood from the side of his lip and trashed the bag in the bio hazard trash can they kept next to the regular one.

Rolling her eye at Jeffree's behavior Celia opened the front door as the three left the apartment with great haste." Okay lets get going before mommy is late again." Celia said as the three all got into Celia's large purple monster truck and left the apartment.

"SO are you two ready for school tomorrow? I'm just so excited that my little vampy boos are growing up and starting school.. I can't even imagine how sad I'm going to be when you graduate..." Celia cooed as she looked at Elocin and Jeffree in the review mirror.

"Oh mom please stop.. you act like were moving out of the house..." Jeffree pouted with his arms crossed.

"Aww but I can't help it, I love you both so much and I want you to have a great and safe time in school. Just promise me you will behave and be careful. I understand that being... Well.. Being vampires at a high school full of prejudice monsters could get slightly dangerous...JUST PLEASE make sure you eat... because your appetites have increased in the past few months and we don't want any more accidents. Me and your Father wont be there too feed you again and I highly doubt Edda would again as sweet as that was. " Celia warned as her snakes hissed in irritation. At times Elocin and Jeffree had close calls of biting monsters when they didn't eat for a certain amount of time , that's why they were always home schooled, Celia and Mike were afraid of getting sued or one of the twins get into trouble with the law. A few weeks back Jeffree didn't eat breakfast when Mike took him out school shopping. It almost resulted in Jeffree attacking the nearest monster for there blood. Luckily Mike was there and let Jeffree feed off of him in the car before it was too late and Jeffree bit another monster.

"okay mom we all get it..you don't have to rub it in." Jeffree snapped. He felt horrible after the recent incident with Mike.

"Jeff just calm down.. mommy is just looking out for us..So what if we have to eat twice a day. were growing." Elocin pointed out.

The rest of the ride to the high school was unnaturally silent as neither vampire had a thing to say or comment on. Once they reached the Parking lot the twins said good bye to Celia as she left trying not to be late for work and make it on time.

XxX

Elocin and Jeffree strolled silently through the bustling halls of Monster Prep High School, trying to stay within the shadows and out of the sun. They were on the way to the gym with swift movements passing other freshman monster. Most didn't notice while others shot curious and odd gazes at the duo. It was a bizarre sight to see pure white cloaks hovering across the halls like ghosts.

Once Elocin and Jeffree were finally inside, they found good sets near the back of the stands in order to avoid unwanted attention. Unfortunately lady luck was not on their side. The two blood suckers deemed it safe and withdrew the white cloaks revealing themselves without a second thought. The other monsters sitting and entering the gymnasium stopped and stared at the two. Some monsters gasped while others shot dirty looks of disgust and hatred towards them.

"Jeff there all staring at us..." Elocin whispered into Jeffree's pointy ear. She felt uneasy at being so exposed in front of a large crowd of soon to be classmates.

"I know.. I just don't give a fuck. They can stare at us all they want, but I'm the last person anymore would want to pick a fight with." Jeffree smirked at his sibling showing off his two rows of deadly sharp teeth for other monsters to see. his pink eyes hardened with a dangerous spark.

"Jeffree!? What the hell is wrong with you? Now everyone is really staring.." Elocin panicked.

"Oh I'm just kidding Elo.. Don't get your bloomers and thong in a twist. I'm sure we will be fine. I highly doubt we will run into any trouble."

"Sometimes I wonder about you Jeff.. You better not do anything stupid or jinx it." Elocin hissed crossing her petite arms around her abdomen.

"Hehe no promises. I won't hold back if anyone hurts me and especially you." Jeffree cooed patting his sibling on the back. He was just as watchful over his sister, almost beating his father at having a protectiveness.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just sound like dad. And by any chance have you seen Edda anywhere? She was supposed to be here by now and she's our ride home." The pale beauty complained while she scanned the area like a hawk with excellent eyesight. Edda Sullivan was Elocin and Jeffrees childhood friend who was also starting freshman year.

"Hmmmm. Actually no I haven't seen her. Edda is usually to fucking loud and large to pass up. You can't miss her." The nerd busted up laughing. His sibling glared at him and punched him right in the arm.

Without thinking to much Elocin's lavender eyes continued to wondered the gym, until they landed a few seats behind her. The pale beauty made accidental eye contact with a reptilian monster. He was light gray, skinny and long, with two sets of arms and legs, two fronds on his head and sharp pearly teeth that were smaller then hers. His beady observant golden eyes burrowed into Elocin's bright lavender, drinking in the fearful expression on her face. The pale beauty pushed down the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Looking away from the monster, her pale cheeks tinted a slight blue in embarrassment. When Elocin looked up a second time in his direction, the monster quickly disappeared from her line of sight making Elocin gasp in surprise and shiver.

"Whats the matter? Did a fly land on you or something?" Jeffree asked looking at how flustered his sibling was getting.

"No i'm fine Jeff.. I'm still a little nervous is all..." Elocin fidgeted with her long black nails in her lap trying her best not to look back at the other monster.

"Hey someone lizard is giving me the evil eye... Just stay clear of him.. I don't like the way he's looking at me." The pale nerd spat as he was looking in the same direction as Elocin was looking earlier at the monster next to the other one. Elocin ignored her sibling and continued to fidget in discomfort at the whole situation in general. Her brother was naturally territorial when another monster looked at him the wrong way because of their species.

"They're just surprised to see two vampires, I highly doubt either of them have the guts to pull anything. After all we are a feared species and there are very little of us in existence ."Elocin pointed out smugly.

XxX

Vincent Boggs squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, snapping his gaping mouth shut, after the awkward eye contact with the vampire girl. Her intense lavender eyes and fearful body language haunting his train of thought way too much. After that moment his gut was turning, making him want to vomit from nervousness. Vincent's self control gave way and he turned invisible once she looked away. He had major issues with invisibility that he had no control over, in a way it was almost shameful and embarrassing compared to Rex who controlled the trouble some ability easily. Vincent had the same issue as his father Randall did when he was in school. But if it was one thing his father thought him, it was to never feel inferior because of the invisibility, but to embrace the skill and use it for his own benefit whether good or bad.

"Hey Vincent? Are you okay? You just disappeared again dude." Rex elbowed his awkward cousin with his two sets of arms. He was the splitting image of Randall but with dark orange skin, one frond and lime green eyes. Rex eyed his cousin cautiously knowing that he was hiding something and distracted by it.

"Umm yeah... Yeah I'm fine. I,m just really tired, I couldn't sleep last night. Ya know the first day always does this too me. " Vincent half lied timidly putting his square glasses back on his face after cleaning them on his gray scales. his eyes had slight purple baggage under them justifying his claim. He was trying his hardest to wave his cousins nosiness off with little luck. before anything else could be said Rex's eyes narrowed as he was glaring at someone and pointing.

"Hey look over there. Are those what I think they are? Looks like the stories are true. Uncle Randall was right. The vampires look so disgusting and way too human." Rex wrinkled his eyes and nostrils in disgust at the sight of Jeffree and Elocin. He was hostile against any humanoid monsters.

"Yeah yeah sure.." Vincent half listened to Rex's ranting. He couldn't get his mind off of Elocin. The feeling was almost taboo as he tried pushing down the photographic memory of the vampires light lavender eyes. It was almost odd and unnatural how her eyes didn't match up with the paper white skin and pure white clothing. It was almost weird how much the vampire twins stood out from the rest of the freshman monsters at the orientation.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting year with blood suckers in our classes..I wonder how smart that one is. I don't even like him already and I'm just looking at him." Rex spat pointing at Jeffree with a glare. Jeffree was still looking at the two glaring with his hardened pink eyes. Rex eagerly glared back with half the intensity as jeffree smirk with a know it all look on his face.

"Rex just shut up and pay attention. Leave the vampires alone, there probably being stared Everywhere they go. The last thing you need is to get your ass handed to you by a crafty humanoid." Vincent scolded his rude cousin.

The principal and cheerleaders walked into the gym with great enthusiasm. The principle waved at the large group of soon to be freshman and picked up the microphone to start talking."Welcome students to Monster Prep High! its just so awesome to see all your lovely new faces this morning! I know you must be eager to learn and see the school and all its glory. Before we begin the tour I would like to go over the no bullying policy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Motionless in White

 **Verry long ass week at the college I go too.. Lol but I survived my second week. Hope you all had a good week. This second chapter I created a surprise enemy I'm sure you'll all enjoy;) I had fun creating these two OCs. Grab your Blankies! Have a happy Labor Day weekend for those Americans out there!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Monsters Inc. or anything else that doesn't belong to me lol. Only the badass OCs.**

Chapter 2

It was eight in the morning in the great city of Monstropolis, the weather was warm and musty. Fall was right around the corner creeping in like a bandit to everyone's relief. It was finally the first day of school and work for most of the population. The halls of Monster Prep were swarming with excited students and staff all over its large campus. The young monsters were standing in groups and socializing with friends while the loners and nerds hid from the bullies and populars.

Two white cloaked figures paid no heed to the commotion around them, as they waited patiently outside a class room nervously to receive their schedules and set off to find their first period classes.

"Okay were fifteen minutes early. when the heck is the teacher or anyone going to get here. I need to get inside the classroom. I'm starting to melt and so is my makeup." Elocin complained. The last thing she wanted was for all her hard work to melt off of her pretty face and make a mess. The pale beauty took hours holding up the bathroom to apply her make up and sport a lovely hairstyle to Jeffree's irritation. She took great pride in dolling her self up with grey eye shadows that enhanced her lavender eyes, dark blue lipstick and baby blue contour to highlight her long cheek bones. Her sliver hair was curled and pulled up in a long faux hawk that went down to her waist.

"Elo quite being such a bloody drama scream, you're already pretty enough as it is. I'm sure we will be waiting a little longer, just try not to fret over it too much." Jeffree said as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his pointy nose and pulled his hood down further across his face hiding a sharp toothed smirk from his finicky sibling.

"Can't help wanting to look good. I want everyone to see me at my best today, I have the rest of the school year to look like crap with the exception of events and dances." Elocin huffed with her arms at her sides pushing the cloaks covering aside reviling a white long sleeve top, white matching latex chocker like Jeffree's, and white skinny jeans.

"Haha you kinda have a point, but then again I'm a guy, so I really don't give a shit about what I look like. Not like I have any flaws to conceal and anyone to impress." The pale nerd smiled to himself in pride.

"Well that's bull shit through and through. We all know you have the hots for Edda. I know a lot more about your little crush than you think."Elocin smirked wickedly at her sibling as he squirmed stepping from foot to foot like the floor was burning a hole in his boots. Jeffree's whole face tinted a light blue color in embarrassment. Unlike other monsters who's faces turned pink from blushing, Jeffree and Elocin's faces turned blue, due to the blue blood that circulated there systems.

"Shut up! Just shut up Elo! I don't like Edda! She's way to loud, extremely obnoxious and a big ass bi..." Before Jeffree could finish his ranting, a loud whistle came from down the hall.

"Speak of the devil there she is." The pale beauty laughed as she waved at Edda with both arms in the air. Jeffree face palmed at the sight of the obnoxious female.

Edda Sullivan a five foot eight burly and muscular monster ran towards them. She was almost the splitting image of her father James P. Sullivan. She had the signature long light blue fur but it curled slightly at the tips, purple spotted pattern, a curvy figure despite her large size, two fine horns that curved into fine loops on the top of her head,sharp fangs, long sliver eyelashes and bold ice blue eyes.

"Oh Elo! Jeffie! Gut mornin my homies! Time for day two if Ja count orientation!" Edda almost shouted with a thick German accent that pierced the air around her as other surrounding monsters stared awkwardly. Elocin turned in surprise, along with a wide eyed Jeffree as big strong arms locked the vampire twins in a massive bear hug.

"Hey girly! It's good to see you again too. But You're cutting off my air ways again..." Elocin wheezed out as she tried prying Eddas arms off her along with Jeffree who frantically tried to break free.

"Ohh sorry.. I'm doin it again aren't ich?" Edda quickly let go with a tint of pink on her furry cheeks. She glanced at Jeffree who was fixing his hood pulling it back into place to cover his face from her eye shot. While Elocin smiled sweetly patting her childhood friend on the back.

"It's all good girl. So you ready to get your schedule? Because I'm dying to know if I have any classes with you."Elocin squealed with excitement.

"I hope I have no classes with either of you at this rate... It's like a portal to hell is created when the two of you are in the same room."Jeffree sighed in irritation. He knew the two girls were mischievous and annoying when they were together. To make matters worse they smirked at him wickedly.

"Jeffie! We're nicht all that bad! But maybe.. Just maybe...We could drag sie in, we have a spot for eins more. Ja?" Edda winked playfully swatting Jeffree in the butt. Elocin busted up laughing as the pale nerds face turned bright blue. Elocin loved it when Edda made Jeffree uncomfortable when she flirted with him.

"Ugh piss off... And I mean both of you. Now I really wish I was at home.." The pale nerd growled, his pink eyes were now slits.

"Aww he's so cute when he's mad. But not as cute as sie when you're mad Elo." Edda laughed. She thought it was hilarious when ever Elocin threw a hissy fit. Her voice would heighten, making her sound like a woman.

"I know right? I just can't help that I'm so cute."Elocin said with a sarcastic tone of voice almost sounding like Mike. Her sarcasm came out when no one expected it or if she was flustered.

"You'd look cute if you rolled over and died." A crystal clear monotone voice snapped grabbing the threes attention instantly. It was a female monster with pitch black skin, a long body, large wings and dark red eyes. By her side was an almost exact replica but grey and male. The monster had a sad look on his face as his brown eyes looked at the floor awkwardly, like he was trying not to get involved.

"Hardscrabble.. What the fick do sie want?" Edda spat with venom glaring daggers at her rival Audrey.

"Oh just taking a look at the new filth the school let in. From the look of it.. It seems the school lost its values completely.." Audrey smirked wickedly as she held her head high, just like her grandmother taught her and her younger brother Andrew. She was raised at a young age to show arrogance and indifference towards other "lower species", especially vampires.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are to talk to my sister that way?" Jeffree snarled baring his teeth as his pink eyes glittered dangerously. He didn't give a damn that Audrey was a girl, he was willing to protect Elocin at all costs if she tired anything.

"Aww you're boyfriend sticking his ugly nose in the conversation. How amusing... Just remember where your place is in the pecking order... Damn blood sucking heathens.. You disgust me.." Audrey growled as she pushed Alison with a pointy finger. She looked over a Jeffree with a wide cocky smirk. She was trying to provoke one of them to fight with ease.

"Audrey.. Please... We need to get to room eighteen." Andrew pleaded to his sister. He wanted to avoid any confrontation at all cost. His sister had a nasty mouth on her and the last thing he wanted was a fight against two vampires and a massive beast. But he wouldn't shy away from the fact that he thought Elocin was pretty and wanted to climb into her good graces before Audrey ruined it.

"You're absolutely right, I shouldn't be wasting my time on these lower species. Let's go Andrew." Audrey growled menacingly as she dragged her helpless brother by the arm. Andrew looked back and mouthed "sorry" as the two flew away.

"Wow apparently I'm accused of incest... Haha that bitch had a filthy mind. I'm pretty sure that was her boyfriend that just stopped her." Jeffree rolled his pink eyes in irritation as he pat Elocin's back trying to make her feel better.

"Well done Jeffie. Sie stood up to Hardscrabble. I'm sorry she talked to sie like that. She's a pain in the arsch is what she is." Edda growled. "And Andrew sie don't have to worry about too much, he's her brother."

"Well he didn't seem to bad. If anything maybe ashamed of the blood ties." Elocin chuckled softly.

" Audrey thinks she's so high and mighty because her Oma was dean of monster university and the last name is honorable my arsch. Just watch out for your self Elo... Hardscrabble is ruthless and by the look of things she didn't like sie at all Elo." Edda warned with a stern look on her face. Her eyes betrayed worry for her petite childhood friend.

"I could honestly care less about Audrey. She sounds like she's all talk and no bite. I have bigger things to worry about like my schedule and classes. Worrying about Bullies can wait until after the first week or so. " Elocin grumbled carelessly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Elo. You're stronger then you look."Jeffree pointed out.

The teacher finally walked up towards the trio and unlocked the door cutting the conversation short."Umm kay.. You all can come in now. Sorry if I wasn't here sooner." The teacher grinned with her flat teeth as she let Edda, Elocin, Jeffree and a few other monsters in. Everyone either found somewhere to sit in a random desk or stood around in small groups. After attendance was finished with great haste, the class schedules were passed out to everyone. Edda was one of the first to get hers while Elocin and Jeffree were close to last at receiving theirs because of their last names being Wazowski. When Elocin picked up the slip of paper she wasted no time comparing her schedule with great haste. To the pale beauties utter disappointment she only shared a few classes with Jeffree and Edda.

"Aww I'm so sad..only have P.E. with you Jeff... And Edda I have you in Art I and P.E."Elocin frowned. She was hoping to have more classes with her brother and friend.

"It isn't so bad. At lest we have those classes, twenty minute break and lunch to hang out. And right now I have math..." Jeffree pointed out. He looked over his schedule again and grunted at his first period class. He had to have mathematics, it was his least favorite subject.

"Ja sie have a valid point Jeffie, on the bright side I have it with sie." Edda winked playfully at the pale nerd. His cheeks turned light blue as he jerked his hood down further.

Just then the school bell chimed through the speakers across the campus. The obnoxious noises had all Student on edge running around searching for their first period classes.

"Humm. Crap I have biology right now. See you guys at break. I don't want to be late."Elocin said as she walked down the hallway by herself glancing at the room numbers along the way.

"It just leaves sie and me. Ready when ever sie are Jeffie. Come on now. Where is that smile." Edda poked at Jeffree's side trying to get a reaction out of him.

XxX

Elocin finally found the classroom she was looking for, unfortunately she was five minutes late as the late bell chimed. Pulling her hood down to cover her face more she stood in front of the large blue door. The pale beauty never felt this uncertain in her fifteen years of life. downing her pride she opened the door slowly and stepped into the classroom.

It was a fairly large room with the laboratory setting. There was science posters that plastered the walls colorfully,vials filled with colored liquids lined some book shelves and tables, mammal taxidermy littered around the teachers desk , and microscopes were at each student table. Smiling to herself, Elocin's eyes sparkled in excitement, she would most definitely enjoy the biology and science classes. Science was always her best subject and she wanted to show off her deep understanding of the subject.

Snapping out of her high the pale beauty looked around the room as everyone stared at her. It made her slightly uncomfortable that all the desks held two occupants each. She would have to find somewhere to sit. Her lavender eyes scanned the desks, all of them were full except for one in the back. Looking closely Elocin gulped, the gray monster from orientation sat there with his golden eyes glued on her again.

"Ahh good morning kiddo . My name is Mr. Squibbles. What is your name so I can mark you down in the attendance rooster before I send it up to the office. And don't worry your not tardy." Mr. Squibbles spoke kindly. He was a short chubby light pink monster with small horns, a green turtle neck and a kind welcoming smile.

"Umm my name is Elocin Wazowski. i'm kinda new to schooling..." The pale beauty said lowly with a nervous half smile as her lavender eyes continued to scan the room.

"Ah wait a minute! that last name sounds way to familiar...I think I know you're dad. Mike is it? We went to MU together! He was a pretty awesome guy. Tell him I said hello."Mr. Squibbles said excitedly. Word had gotten out that Mike adopted twins but he had no clue that they were vampires. He remembered Mike and Sully from Oozma Kappa when he went to Monster University as a college student. Thanks to Mike leading the misfit fraternity in the scare games it gave him a whole new confidence he never thought he had. After that he became a full time scarer at Fear Co. for a shot while but due to his soft mental health he quit and became a biology teacher. He got married to a monster named Nelly, had two kids and adopted a werewolf cub himself. All three were students at the high school as there birthdays were closely knit together.

"Do you have any siblings I should know about?" He pressed. wanted to make sure his outburst was right on the money.

"Yeah I have a twin brother named Jeffree and Thanks I'll tell my dad. Um and by the way where do I sit?"Elocin asked. She began to fidget with the flower embroidered hem of her white cloak.

" Just take a seat at the empty seat next to Mr. Boggs, forth row last table while I finish taking roll. and don't worry he don't bite." Mr. Squibbles said with a light chuckle while he checked off the last of his students and checked his inbox on his email account. Elocin gulped with a embarrassed look on her face at Mr. Squibbles comment. Everyone in the class laughed except for Vincent, his cheeks were turning a rosy pink, he watched the vampire with cautious golden eyes that burrowed into her every movement. Elocin walked over towards Vincent's table slowly, she felt out of place and awkward with all curious eyes still on her. Once she took her seat next to Vincent she let shyness over come and tucked her head into her folded arms trying to hide from the world. She didn't say a single word of greeting and neither did Vincent. So far Elocin's hiding method wasn't working as Mr. Squibbles noticed her distant and shy behavior.

"Elocin please take the hood off, I'm sorry to inconvenience you on your first day but it's school policy. I was informed of your medical condition via email and be rest assured your not going to have to leave the classroom until passing period."

Growling in her throat, the pale beauty did what was asked and slowly pulled off the hood revealing her fine make up and long faux hawk. Some of her classmates gasped while others stared in curiosity at the vampire like she was a museum display. Vincent just stared in bewilderment and fascination at the vampire next to him. He didn't know how to feel or what to say at the moment. This was his first encounter with a vampire. It kinda scared him to be lab partners with a type of monster that was so unknown and rare.

"Um hi there my name is Elocin." The pale beauty attempted to break the intense silence between the two and make things less awkward. Her voice came out in a sweet silky whisper that sent a slight warmth through the lizard boy, he never herd anything so sweet in his life. All Vincent did was nod his head to acknowledge Elocin's presence, he couldn't bring himself to speak in fear of unstable invisibility and stuttering. Vincent really didn't want to look stupid so he took the slightly rude approach. He felt really bad for acting so indifferent, especially after seeing the hurt look on Elocin's face as her lavender eyes glazed slightly. The lizard boy wasn't used to females openly talking to him, he was always a loner to begin with. It felt almost scary to talk to a type of monster everyone looked down upon and thought lowly of. The last thing he wanted was for Rex to find out and tell his mom he was talking to a vampire and the opposite gender. She would have a fit and stick her nostrils in something that didn't need her unnecessary involvement in. His mother Ganny was a zealous and over baring mother that nobody messed with. Not even his father Randall or cousin went against her decisions and wishes. It was like the Bogg's household was almost afraid of her.

Class continued on with no words or comments from Elocin, to Vincents dismay. He wanted to hear more of her voice, it was comforting and at the same time different. She was like an untouchable foreign being that Vincent could have no part of. The lizard boy tried so desperately to understand why there was a light tent of blue on Elocin's face and neck like she was sick or something. The two stole a few awkward glances and would make accidental eye contact with each other. It confused him and worried him but the lizard boy still kept his mouth shut and half listened to Mr. Squibbles syllabus speech and class rules.


	3. Chapter 3

Motionless in White

 **Here is the 3rd chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Guest: Thank you. I had to do some research on Monster Inc. before I wrote this :) and creating Audrey and Andrew was a little challenging but soo worth it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Monsters Inc. or anything else that doesn't belong to me lol. Only the badass OCs.**

Chapter 3

Lunch time finally rolled around to Jeffree's relief, He was starving as his stomach growled loudly. The strong stench of fresh warm blood from other monsters was overwhelming to his scenes. It was enough to make Jeffree's head throb and his sanity die out. He really needed to eat soon before the scent of blood got to him and he willingly bit some random student and sucked there blood supply high and dry. Grunting from his headache Jeffree picked up his backpack and walked out of the classroom with Edda by his side. He put his hood on and continued to walk gracefully, while Edda walked with a slightly hunched posture.

"That was a good class, I really like that Mrs. K. She's really nice and reasonable. I can't wait until tomorrows reading assignment." Edda smiled as she walked next to Jeffree. She looked over at him and gasped, the pale nerds eyes were glossy, his black irises were close to slits and his complexion was paler then usual. Jeffree's body was also slightly shaking from anticipation giving his condition away ."Um Jeffie sie okay? You're not lookin so good... Are sie sick or something?" The great fluffy monster asked with worry. She was concerned for Jeffree's well being.

"Just have a slight headache. I need to eat some lunch. Then I'll feel much better. And I'm not sick because vampires don't get sick remember?" Jeffree sounded defensive and irritated while his stomach made growling sounds again. It was loud enough to make Edda laugh. "You're stomach is making whale noises again."

"Damn it Edda! My stomach is not making any noises!" Jeffree pouted crossing his arms inside his white cloak.

"Okay then cry bebe .. let's get sie to the lunch room before sie gets more cranky. Maybe sie do needs to eat. But then again I don't mind being sie next meal .. Maybe we can be in a more interesting position." Edda laughed at Jeffree when his face turned a bright blue and his sliver eyebrows narrowed. The reminder of the horrible summer event resurfaced in Jeffree's over loaded mind. He still felt bad for almost hurting the fluffy monster. It was an exact rerun of what happens when Jeffree didn't eat his pint of blood and went on with his day. It took a mighty toll that day and Edda was his willing food source when he almost lost control. "EDDA!? You promised never to speak of it! You're lucky I didn't drink to much... You almost passed out.. You're very Luckily Elo was there to stop me before it was too late..."

"Oh Jeffie it's okay that sie did. I understand it's natural for vampires now, after doing some online research. It's okay to need an automatic fresh food source and I would be glad to help you or Elocin if the need ever arises again." The fluffy monster nodded reassuringly, she patted Jeffree's shoulder with a soft touch he didn't expect to come from a large beast like her. She was usually rough when she touched anyone or anything. Sometimes Edda would pat Jeffree too hard and it would leave claw marks or bruises. This time he was happy it was neither.

"Thanks for being there for me and Elo. It means a lot that you care so much and you're a great friend."Jeffree said with great softness in his deep voice. He patted Edda on the arm, The pale nerd had a soft spot for her. But at times Edda pissed him off completely when she messed around and flirted with him. Jeffree knew she had a massive crush on him, but he didn't like her that way as Elocin and Celia assumed. Jeffree just liked her as a friend, nothing more or nothing less than that.

"You're welcome Jeffie. I have some monsters I want sie and Elocin to meet. They are my group of freunds. I'm sure they'll all liebe sie." Edda said brushing Jeffree's speech off. It kinda hurt when he just friend zoned her, she wasn't stupid. As the two walked into the lunch room it was crowded with students. Some were already sitting down and digging into their lunches while others were waiting in the lunch line. Edda and Jeffree walked to a table near the corner of the cafeteria, there were about five monsters sitting there eating and talking including Elocin. They all looked up and grinned at the new comers.

"Hey guys. This is my buddy Jeffree Wazowski. He's new. He's been home schooled for most of his life." Edda introduced Jeffree as he half smiled at the staring monsters.

"Oh hey my names Ned Squibbles and this is my older brother Nick. By the way I have Elocin in my dads biology class. He was going on and on about knowing your dad in college." Ned chuckled and shook Jeffree's hand with a spunk. Nick did the Same thing with a small timid smile on his face. They both looked and dressed just like there dad with no different features. They were just really short compared to their dad due to there age differences.

"My name is Lacy and I'm related to these two dweebs." An almost human looking monster sat with her legs crossed. She had short black hair, a thick fit figure, hazel eyes that were silted almost like a cats and rich flawless tan skin. The only thing that stood out was her pointy fluffy wolf ears on the top of her head, large pawed hands, and a long bushy brown tail that waged hitting the table next door. Lacy smirked with her large fangs as the table of cheerleaders got up and left. Elocin couldn't help but laugh at the scene. "She always does that. Even in middle school. It just never fails.." Nick chuckled good heartedly as he took a small bite of his green larvae muffin.

"Lacy is actually a werewolf. She was adopted. Like you and Elocin were. " Edda whispered to Jeffree. As she unpacked her large lunchbox.

"You're Damn straight honey. And might I say white looks good on you vampy boy." Lacy said as she tore into the big raw steak in front of her. Jeffree gulped down his discomfort at Lacy's words. It kinda grossed him out to see a female eat her meal with a major lack of table manners and decency.

"Haha Vampy boy is definitely a new pet name in my book." Elocin said.

"And lastly that's Andrew.. Sie met him this morning..he sits with us when his sister is at the ASG meetings. Because if not she'll have a fit." Edda said rolling her big blue eyes. She held a rivalry and grudge against Audrey Hardscrabble since seventh grade when there friendship went bad over conflicting morals.

"Yeah sorry about this morning Jeffree.. Audrey doesn't like anyone.. Just don't take it to heart. Can we a least be friends?" Andrew asked with his arm extended and a pleading look on his sharp face. The pale nerd gladly took it, shaking his gray boney hand in chivalry. It felt almost to good to be true, in Jeffree's opinion but he took it willingly.

"It's okay Andrew. And thanks dude."Jeffree was extremely happy that Ned, Nick, Lacy and Andrew showed no signs of hostility compared to some of the other students Jeffree ran across thus far. He could tell that they were a good group of monsters that were just as nerdy as he. The pale nerd took the empty set next to Andrew and pulled out four artificial blood tablets from his jean pocket and from his backpack a red thermos with his name sloppily written in sharpie on it and two white plastic cups. He dropped the small red tablets in the thermos and shook it a few times. He then proceeded to pour them into the cups revealing thick red liquid. He handed one too Elocin as they both drank there lunch not really caring too notice that the group was staring at them.

That's when Nick finally broke the silence and asked the question everyone in the group was dying to know. "What's that your drinking? Is that your lunch?" He asked with sincere curiosity. He really wanted to know and so did everyone else."Yeah. It's artificial blood. We use the tablets when we're out of blood bags or if we're in public and have no access to them. The blood bags need to be refrigerated and then heated because they can go bad if not." Jeffree stated smartly as he sipped the last of the blood from his cup.

"We're does the blood come from? Is it monster blood or human?" Nick asked.

"It's actually both because Monstropolis Hospital is ran by a vampire clan that goes back and forth from the human world and monster world. They gave Jeffree and me blood bags since we were little monsters." Elocin pointed out, while she finished her lunch and trashed the cup in a trash can next to the table.

"Eww that's kinda gross that you drink blood for living and human blood..that's disgusting ..But I like it. It's a VERY attractive trait." Lacy said with sarcasm and a harmless smirk.

"Says the werewolf that eats raw meat everyday." Andrew pointed out half heartedly. He really wanted to stand up for the Elocin and try to catch her attention and prove that he really cared.

"Andrew shut the fuck up. You don't see a vampire everyday on campus and as for the other three they hide from everyone because they're ashamed." Lacy snarled at Andrew as small pieces of chewed up meat and saliva was spat on his face.

"Well so what if they're rare species. They at least deserve to be treated like everyone else." Andrew said sternly while he wiped the mess off his face. He hated when ever Lacy got her nastiness all over him when she yelled.

"Both of sie stop it! You're both acting like a bunch of bebes!" Edda snapped. She slammed her big fists into the table in irritation.

Ned ignored the whole situation like most of the others at the table. Andrew and Lacy always fought and he just didn't care at the moment. The chubby pink monster decided to give his full attention to Elocin and ask another question that was eating away at him. "So my dad sat ya next to Silent Boggs hmm? How did that go? I saw Silent Boggs sizing you up like some deadly disease." Ned said with a giggle.

"Oh wait a moment, you're talking about my lab partner? The lizard boy that sits right next to me in most of my classes so far. He Does seem rather quiet. Why do you call him that? If I may ask." Ned really caught Elocin's attention with his questions and mention of said Lizard monster. In all of Elocin's classes she always had the odd luck of sitting next to or near Vincent thanks to the seating charts. But he remained quiet and didn't say a single word to her.

"His real name is Vincent but he doesn't like to talk unless he has too. Hence the nickname Silent Bogg's. He only likes to be called by his last name anyways. Rumor has it that in sixth grade he told his cousin Rex off during ten minute break and they fought till Rex ended up needing stitches. Serves the bastard right... Anyways the only time I've ever really seen him talk was to Johnny during P.E. Two years ago Silent Bogg's told Johnnies cocky ass off. He almost got the shit beat out of him because of it. Silent Bogg's wasn't so quiet that day. he cussed like a sailor." Ned said. He took a bite out of his sandwich and waited for Elocin's response. Unfortunately it was Jeffree who was listening and responded back before she could.

"Is that Bogg's dude a lizard boy by any chance? If so I have his cousin Rex in three classes so far. That son of a biscuit eater keeps giving me the evil eye." Jeffree spat with a stony face that could kill.

The "Yeah. Rex is an asshole. He thinks he's better then everyone else. He's just as bad as Johnny Worthington the forth if you ask me. I honestly feel bad for Vincent sometimes with the way Rex talks to him." Lacy butted in after finishing the last bite of steak. She really hated the guy for always cheating off her tests in math without permission and other horrible things to her. Even when she tried to cover the paper he was still able to tower over her and look.

"Who is Johnny Worthington?" Jeffree and Elocin asked at the same time.

"Wow twin telepathy! Do you guys always do that?" Nick asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah sometimes. My mom thinks it's funny while my dad thinks it's annoying." Jeffree said with a laugh.

"Who is this Worthington guy?"Elocin asked again, curiosity always seemed to bug the heck out of her if she didn't receive an answer right away. She was always like that, she had a nack of wanting to learning new things.

"He's the schools top jock. And a complete ass hat like the Williams triplets. Those four are the start of our schools down fall. They like to pick out the weak ones and bully them." Nick said with a sad look on his face. The Williams walked all over him and used him along with the rest of the male population.

"Well I could honestly care less about what those preppy bitches think or want. I will leave them alone unless they do something to me first. I'm willing to fight the good fight."Elocin spoke with a slightly smug air about her. She would not let anyone bully her without a fight to the death.

"Well good luck with that vampy..." Lacy waved her hands in the air and starched herself out with loud crackle sounds coming from her back. She knew the William sisters would treat Elocin like crap. They loved to make other females look bad and steal boyfriends with ease.

"Elocin is a tough cookie. She's got this." Jeffree said with a half smile as he squeezed Elocin's hand from across the table.

XxX

After lunch Jeffree went to his fifth period. To his happiness it was orchestra class, one of his favorite pass times. He was excited to finally show off his flute and piano skills. The pale nerd loved music since he was a little monster. Mike and Celia encouraged him and Elocin to find fun activities to participate in and stay out of trouble. In the end Jeffree took music lessons and Elocin took ballet classes. The two picked the talents up easily and continued to get better over the years. Now he was at a place to expand his talents.

Unfortunately the fates were being bitchy that day and Jeffree was utterly horrified to see his least favorite monsters, Audrey and Rex were in the same class. Rex glanced at Jeffree giving him a smirk as his long orange tail whipped out and almost tripped him. Audrey was watching with a smug look of "serves him right" on her face. Jeffree just grunted ignoring them and took a random seat towards the front of the class to be closer to the teacher if anything happened. Jeffree was trying his best not to turn and look at them. He may not have had eyes on the back of his head but he knew they were looking at him.

Jeffree took a look at his surroundings. The band room was large with different types of instrument cases, posters, a few computers and recording equipment. What caught the pale nerds fancy more then anything was the grand white piano in the front of the room. It was large, the surface was glossy pearl and sleek in all it's glory, it called to him. Jeffree wanted to walk over there and play his heart out.

Before he could get up the door to the office area slammed open startling the students. A skinny gray monster walked out. She had shoulder length purple fin hair, thick black makeup, Monster University tee shirt and a purple pencil skirt. She had a plain expression on her face as she eyed the students with a slight fondness for some and for others a questionable look."Welcome class. I'm so "very excited" to start the year with all of you. My name is Ms. Wheeler but I pefer you all call me Claire. I am currently teaching marching band, rock and orchestra classes ,if you decide to switch out to one of the other two then that's fine. Just do it by the end of this week so we can get started." She said with a preppy voice.

"So any of you guys who are new play an instrument already?" Claire asked. A few students including Jeffree and Audrey raised their hands, paws, flippers and claws. Claire seemed content with the number. "Very good. Would one of you like to demonstrate your talents?"she asked. No one said a word, Everyone was way too nervous. Jeffree didn't want to because Audrey and Rex were watching.

"Hmmmm time to weed em out. It's To bad that I have a photographic memory and I remember who plays instruments. You there in the front with all the white apparel. By the way that's a rad choker your sporting. What's your name and what do you play?" Claire said while she pointed a boney finger at Jeffree to his surprise. He looked as if he wanted to run away and hide under his table.

"My name is Jeffree and I play the flute and piano." Jeffree spoke shyly as Rex snickered in the back. He found Jeffree's discomfort amusing."Oh very good your the first freshman I've had this year that's able to play two different instruments. Why don't you go and play us something on that piano over there." Claire pointed at the white piano Jeffree was eyeing when he first walked in.

"Okay..."Jeffree said softly as he got up sheepishly from his seat and trotted over to the piano and took his place on the white leather seat. The pale nerd fixed his glasses on his nose. Looking around the room everyone was watching intensely, including Audrey who held a small smirk and excited glee in her Ruby eyes, she was waiting for him to slip up. Cracking his knuckles Jeffree ran his pale fingers down the keys testing them and making sure they were tuned correctly. He was satisfied with the sounds and began to play Hijo De La Luna(Child Of The Moon). It was one of the first songs he learned to play as a young vampire. He loved the music and tune of the song but not the words or meaning of the song. It was a very sad and tragic song in his opinion and it reminded him that he was really different compared to everyone else, just like the child of the moon. Jeffree continued to play his heart out as his nimble fingers hit the keys at the right moments. When Jeffree was finished he hit the last note with a load sigh. The pale nerd turned his head to the class as they all clapped and whistled loudly after his excellent performance. Claire had a shocked look on her face, she didn't expect Jeffree to be that good, scratch good and replace it with epic.

"Oh very good Jeffree! You were awesome! Tomorrow I want you to play again. This time I want Audrey to play the violin with you. You two would sound great in a duet battle."Claire said with a big grin on her face she loved creating challenges. Jeffree gulped and saw Audrey shoot him a smug evil look, as she nodded her head at Claire, giving her silent approval to the idea. Rex's mouth was in a thin firm line and his green eyes were narrowed, he was angry at how good Jeffree was. He was purely jealous of the vampire. He promised he would best him sooner or later, in the mean time he was happy Audrey was going to be his dueling partner the next day. Rex really wanted to see Jeffree get bested by the Hardscrabble heiress.

"Pick a good song Jeffree. your going up against my star sophomore." Claire said. Jeffree just gulped, fear and pressure of losing ran through his veins. He really didn't want to lose to a sophomore.

"Well now that that's out of the way we need to help those who don't have instruments yet." Claire went on as she walked around the room taking a list of names and instruments. Jeffree just put his cloak back on and dawned the hood. The pale nerd laid his head on the table, thinking about the next day. He would have to pick a hard song to challenge himself and hope it threw Audrey off her high horse.


	4. Chapter 4

Motionless in White

 **My lovelies! This is going to be a fairly interesting chapter giving you a heads up. I used some of my experiences with friends that took JROTC to make this chapter. I thought it would be funny seeing an all guys class in this fic haha Ouran High School Host club status lol jkjk. That's what kinda happened at my high school, there was only a few girls that were in the JROTC program.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Monsters Inc. or anything else that doesn't belong to me lol. Only the badass OCs.**

Chapter 4

It was finally Elocin's sixth period class, she was put into JROTC (Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps) by the school counselor. The pale beauty was slightly unhappy with having no say in that decision. The thoughts of stiff uniforms, lots of yelling, and harsh humiliation was a big turn off. Elocin knew the elective was just like the military but worse because students ran it behind the teacher. Elocin just wanted to switch out of the class and find a more fun elective, the whole program in itself was unappealing to her personally. Elocin had to walk a long way across the campus until she reached a large tan building that read JROTC in bold black military letters on the front. There was a fenced in area connected to the building that held large obstacle courses for what looked like flying, swimming, slithering, and walking. It made the pale beauty really want to switch out of the class at the idea of such insane and ridiculous obstacles.

Elocin opened the double doors she entered a small hallway with large cases that held different sized trophies, multi color ribbons, different military pins in cases, uniform hats, and a few photos of what looked like classes of cadets from each year and teams. Rolling her eyes, the pale beauty thought the whole program was completely stupid and a waste of time. Elocin could never see herself participating in something so rough and harsh.

Elocin continued to cling to her negative thoughts as she walked through the next set of doors. The pale beauty entered in a large room filled with nothing but male monsters, some dressed in the sharp green uniforms sitting around talking or messing with there phones. The only two familiar faces Elocin knew was Andrew Hardscrabble and Vincent Boggs. All the guys stopped talking and looked up with surprised glances at her unexpected arrival, some of them even had the nerve to whisper amongst themselves. Andrew just smiled and waved, while Vincent just stared and the monster next to him was rudely gawking.

"Um you know this is JROTC right? You lost or something honey?" A handsome blue bird monster asked. He was one of the few monsters who was wearing the green cadet uniform. He had a few pins signifying his high rank and grade.

"No I'm not lost, this class is in my bloody schedule. And don't call me honey, my name is Elocin. Honestly I'm debating on switching to another class if I'm going to be treated like this everyday." Elocin snipped, her lavender eyes held a dangerous glitter. She already didn't like how this monster was addressing her. The other monsters howled and clapped at her straight forwardness. Even Andrew looked extremely surprised, he wasn't expecting Elocin to have such an attitude.

"Oh oh. I'm sorry for offending ya miss. You're one of the first females to actually end up in this class. But you should honestly stay here. I promise you it's not all bad and there's a lot of befits. My name is Zachary Cooper but just call me Coop. " Zachary said seriously as he extended his fluffy feathered wing. Elocin took it awkwardly and shook it.

"Nice to meet you... My name is Elocin Wazowski. So let's cut to the chase.. What do you guys do here and what do you mean by benefits?" Elocin asked as she removed her cloak.

" Hehe wow you're not a shy monster are ya? We value characteristics such as that Wazowski, it's a good leader quality. Well to answer your question JROTC is a program that teaches character education, student achievement, wellness, leadership and diversity. We welcome all genders and species without discrimination, we treat everyone like a big happy family. On the plus side there are scholarships, programs and events we offer that no one else offers on campus and it looks excellent on your transcript when you transfer to a college of your choice. As for the military... Well you don't have to have that as a set in stone career option, but it is on the table. So you ganna stay?" Cooper pressed with a puppy dog pout.

Elocin stood there for a minute thinking long and hard. Did she want to join JROTC? On the plus side they offered sanctuary from other hateful monsters and wonderful scholarship opportunities, on the down side she would be stuck with a bunch of hormonal teenage males and would have to make sacrifices. Looking around the room all of them were waiting and listening for a reply. Making a quick decision Elocin finally spoke up." Fine Yes I'll stay..."

The other guys that were watching had looks of astonishment as they all cheered and shouted for the pale beauty. She blushed and smiled sheepishly at all of them. Maybe this class couldn't be all bad, for the most part everyone seemed nice."Welcome to the team Wazowski. We're glad to have you. I promise you won't regret this." Cooper chuckled and smirked at Elocin.

"Thank you. I do have another quick question. Where is the teacher?" The pale beauty asked. Since Elocin got there she didn't see a teacher anywhere. It kinda made her suspicious and uncomfortable being in a room full of male monsters that were double her size.

"Sargent Adams is in his office doing some paper work real quick. He'll be out in twenty minutes to take role call. He's pretty cool when you get to know him. Just don't ever piss him off." Cooper warned.

"Okay good to know. So what's up with the uniforms? Do I have to wear it a lot?" Elocin said awkwardly. She really wanted to know how the dress code worked. "You wear the pickle suit as we call em, once a week for inspection. But since you're a female you have the choice of a pencil skirt or pants lucky you." Cooper laughed. He couldn't imagine Elocin in a green pencil skirt and black pantyhose for the love of life. The Hardscrabble heir on the other hand did and his face turned red as a tomato. He thought Elocin would look sexy in dark green.

"I guess that's not all that bad...anything else I should know about?"Elocin asked with a hint of inpatients, she really wanted to sit down and text Edda.

"Yeah you call everyone by their last names no matter what. But you'll learn as time goes on and every year we have a military ball at the community center at Lovewick park in December. Good luck trying to find a date Wazowski. From the looks of it you have a whole room of choices." Cooper winked as most of the guys were eyeing her like some big prize to her amusement. Elocin grinned at all of them and winked back getting whistles and hoots. The pale beauty would definitely use feminine charms to her advantage. Elocin continued to put on a small show for them and swung her nice full hips as she took a seat on a stool next to Andrew, away from the other monsters to tease them and began to text Edda as Andrew laughed at her.

"I thought I was going to be on my own with a bunch of guys... But I'm happy you're here. It's nice to see familiar faces."Elocin smiled as she continued to text on her phone. When the pale beauty said "faces" she was also referring to Vincent in a nonverbal way. Elocin may not be talking to the lizard boy at all, but she planned on trying to break down the silent barrier. Elocin knew his silence went much more deeper if he was literally nicknamed for it.

"So You decided to stay in JROTC. You have no clue how happy it makes me to have you here too. I thought I was going to be all by lonesome." Andrew said with a slightly higher voice. Andrew sounded almost awkward as his gray face turned red, he was absolutely horrible at flirting.

he had no clue that Elocin was half ignoring him. The pale beauty was oblvious to the effect she was having on Andrew, just by saying those thoughtless simple words. She had the heir of Hardscrabble wrapped around her finger.

Vincent was also there sitting on a computer chair next to his cousins friend Chad Alexander and watching the whole ordeal with an odd expression on his face. The lizard boy felt butterflies in his stomach , He didn't understand how he ended up in another class with the vampire girl again. It was like the fates were out to fuck with his mind and destroy his sanity. Vincent was thinking about Elocin way too much for the past two days. He still couldn't comprehend why Elocin's presence was tearing at his mind like a banshee, he never was obsessed over a female monster in his life until now. It made Vincent feel almost jealous to see all the other guys in the class foundling over Elocin because she was the only girl there, regardless of her kind. It really pissed him off to see her talking to Cooper and Hardscrabble. He told himself over and over again not to get involved and not to give a damn but so far it wasn't working. He wanted desperately to talk to Elocin but fear of Rex's judgement and Chads presence held him in place.

"Wow Who knew the vampire could be such a fine little vixen. I would so tap that.." Chad whispered to Vincent with a smirk on his cocky face.

"You're disgusting..."Vincent grunted suppressing a deep growl in his throat. He really didn't like how Chad was talking about Elocin like she was some play thing. He treated any of the opposite sex like pets instead of monsters. But Vincent knew deep down in his gut, that the female Vampire was smarter than Chad or any other male gave her credit for. Underneath that beautiful exterior was a masterpiece of complexity. The lizard boy didn't understand how but he was able to read through Elocin's social cues like a book. Elocin's facial expressions and body type fascinated Vincent more then he would care to admit.

"Eh Vince just quit being a damn prick like Rex. You're not going to find a chick with that kind of crappy attitude. Just remember YOLO. You only live once bro. You should never ignore good opportunities when a hot chick passes by. What the hell is wrong with you bro?" Chad spat with a serious tone. He never cared to understand Rex and Vincent's ways of thinking. Chad just automatically thought they were either gay or just not interested in dating.

Vincent said nothing taking the meaning of Chads words to heart. He ran the four simple words through the rugged terrain of his intelligent mind. Vincent really hated to admit it but Chad had a very good point. You only have one life to live and one chance that could be the best or worst decision you'll ever make in your short lifespan. The question was how Vincent would apply it to the Elocin situation, he would have to make a choice... He Would have to gain the balls and talk to her or continue to feel miserable ignoring the pale beauties advances. He had a lot of thinking to do and a very short amount of time to do it in.

XxX

Seventh period rolled around to the students relief, it was the last period of the day. Elocin, Jeffree, Lacy, Ned and Edda all had PE together. They were sitting comfortably on the bleachers in the gymnasium chatting with each other. All the other students were doing the same or playing basketball after the teacher took roll and went to the office. He carelessly left everyone to their own devices the rest of the class period.

"So how did everyone's first day go?" Ned asked dim wittedly as he was reading through a brand new comic book.

"It went okay I guess ..." Jeffree half lied with a slight nod of the head. He leaned back on his big white backpack against the wall trying to get comfortable. The pale nerd was thinking of a good fast pace song to play on the piano for Tomorrow's orchestra class. He wanted to pick something Audrey would have a hard time keeping up with on her violin. If Jeffree bested the Hardscrabble heiress, he would have major bragging rights for the rest of the year and rub it in her dark face. If Jeffree messed up, there would be unfair amounts of humiliation coming from the she devil herself and the whole class behind her.

"Well I could say we all survived the first day of high school but that would be a complete lie." Lacy teased while she was picking at her canines with a sharp black claw. Jeffree only shook his head in a polite nod, he agreed a hundred percent.

"Lacy stop it. you're being over dramatic. It's only your sophomore year and your acting like a desperate senior that wants out." Ned scoffed.

"Just wait until the end of the year. Then you're going to want to drop out and become a hobo. Schools all just a stupid game and I just hate almost everyone here..." Lacy snapped running her claws through her short black hair. Ned just rolled his eyes, he really didn't understand the werewolf's deal. Ned knew Lacy had a hard time fitting in but he didn't think she would actually hate anyone. She sounded almost too passionate for his liking when the simple word ran off her tongue.

"Lacy are you okay?" Ned asked. He was slightly worried until Elocin talked directly over him. "If it makes you feel any better I survived JROTC sixth period if that counts Lacy. Even though I'm stuck with a bunch of stupid guys." Elocin chuckled half heartedly to herself. She was talking and drawing a beautifully detailed forest landscape in her small personal sketch book.

"Hahahaha! are you Kidding me vampy? Those guys are going to eat you up and spit you out. You're not going to last a week in male territory." The werewolf found the whole situation amusing.

"Elo? Em Ich going deaf or did Ich just hear sie say sie joined JROTC? Why would sie do such a blöd thing? Those dumme Kühe are going to walk all over Sie!" Edda began to shout with conviction as her German accent and words were weaved into her ranting. The fluffy monster didn't like the idea of her best friend possibly being taken advantage of by a horde of unruly males.

"Well I understand that most guys on campus are stupid cows but I'm not letting that stop me from joining JROTC. On the bright side I have Andrew and this dude named Copper in that class. I'm sure they'll help me when I need it. There not complete ass hats and they listen to me."Elocin defended quickly, she didn't want to feel like a helpless baby monster. Edda was sounding offaly similar to Jeffree when it came down to her well being. It annoyed Elocin to know her best friend had so little faith. the pale beauty knew she could easily take care of herself in that class.

"Edda don't waste your time trying to talk Elo out of it. When her mind is set on something she's as stubborn and annoying as a mule monster. Let her learn the hard way."Jeffree said with a shrug . He gave Elocin a week maybe two before she thought better of it and switched out of the class like Lacy said.

"Thank you Jeff for the support. Even though you didn't have to sound like a complete jerk about it."Elocin hissed baring her sharp teeth at her sibling.

"If it lets you all sleep better at night I'll try switching into JROTC to keep vampy alive and sane. What period do you have it? I'm in good graces with the counselor, I'm sure she'll pull a few strings and get me in after school." Lacy was dead serious when she offered to switch into JROTC. She desperately wanted to switch out of Spanish I because of the William sisters. They made fun of her kind and Lacy just had enough of them in general. After hearing about Elocin joining the pickle suits, Lacy couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch the vampire pms on all the males that got on her nerves, once Elocin was ranked a higher up.

"I have JROTC sixth period. Are you sure about this Lacy? You have to wear a bloody uniform every week for the rest of the school year And be stuck with a class of cocky guys."Elocin warned.

"I am willing to get used to the pickle suit vampy. It will be worth it watching you smack a few guys around and maybe I can get a hot date in the process if I play my cards right." Lacy said with a knowing smile, the werewolf knew there was a few hot guys that were in the program, including Zachary Cooper. She had the hots for him since her freshman year. Maybe this time Lacy had a chance to get noticed, even if it was by another monster.

"Okay it's settled then. I'm just glad I won't be the only female."Elocin spoke softly as she put the sketchbook away in her backpack. The pale beauty pushed her bangs out of her face as she scanned the gymnasium. To her excitement Vincent was there sitting by himself near an outlet charging his phone and listening to music with his big purple head phones. The pale beauty was over joyed to have Vincent in every class. Elocin continued to watch as his fine golden eyes were closed passionately while he listened to I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage. As Elocin watched the cozy scene it was rudely disrupted when a group of large male monsters with letterman jackets showed up. One grabbed Vincent's phone and headphones dangling it over his head while another was shoving him back with his three tails.

Elocin gasped in worry, it was not okay with what they were doing to Vincent. The pale beauty finally had enough watching Vincent get bullied. "I need to take care of some business, be right back." Elocin whispered to Edda as she got up from her seat and ran straight down the bleachers with unnatural speed, passing in between groups of students and a basketball game until she reached Vincent and the jocks.

"Jump for it Bogg's jump! Haha your is so pathetic and weak." A large purple monster taunted dangling the phone and headphones over Vincent. He purposely let go of the phone watching it fall with an evil smirk on his face. Vincent's face betrayed a hard look of sorrow and anger, his new phone was going to break and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The phone and headphones almost hit the ground until Elocin caught them mid air with her fast reflexes.

"Maybe you shouldn't play with what doesn't belong to you dumb ass." Elocin hissed with narrowed bright lavender eyes. The pale beauty had Vincent's phone in one hand and the other the large headphones. She was livid and showed no weakness towards the jocks. Elocin's chest was high and so was her determination to fight for Vincent.

"Oooh!" All the jocks shouted and whistled except for the one who had Vincent's things. He had a smug look on his face as he eyed Elocin like a tasty piece of meat. He was rather surprised by Elocin's straightforwardness like everyone else that ran across her. "Oh come on baby don't be like that. We were just having some harmless fun with the nerd."

"Didn't look like it to me ass hat.. I have a bloody name. Its Elocin, don't ever call me baby again or I'll drain every drop of blood in your being.." The pale beauty spat as she stood her ground. Vincent just watched with fear etched all over his face and pleading golden eyes. He really didn't like where this was going. Vincent knew Elocin was a dangerous type of monster. The pale beauty had the ability to kill with one swift bite to any exposed flesh.

"Hehe your a little feisty one, I like it. Names Johnny. But the girls call me Johnny boy. You're the new vampire everyone's been talking about aren't you baby? " He winked wiggling his eyebrows and flexing his biceps. The other jocks were completely amused by the snippy vampire. Elocin just snarled in complete disgust.

"Johnny back off, she's not interested in your thug ass. Does she really have to tell you twice bitch?" Lacy snapped. She was walking towards them with Edda, Ned and Jeffree behind her for back up.

"Nobody asked for your opinion mutt. I'm asking her." Johnny said hotly.

"Leave my sister alone or that mutt will be the last thing you'll have to worry about." Jeffree growled baring his sharp pearly whites. He was seething in pure anger. Jeffree really didn't like the way Johnny was talking to his sister. If he had to willingly fight any monster at the school it would be the jock so far.

"Awww little brother to the rescue. How fucking pathetic. You can't do shit, you're small and weak like Bogg's." Johnny taunted with a smirk. He really had no clue what Jeffree was capable of.

"Ja fick off Johnny! Or else!" Edda shouted as she pushed Johnny in the chest making the big jock almost lose his footing. The fluffy monster was literally around the same height and muscle mass as Johnny. She was not afraid to fight despite the gender differences.

"Dude come on. Coach just came back. We can deal with the nerd herd later." One of the jocks said as he pointed to the gym teacher.

"Ugh fine. Consider yourselves lucky. And see ya later doll face." Johnny smirked at Elocin and walked away with the other jocks.

"You okay vampy? Sorry if that jerk can't take no for an answer, he did the same crap to me until I punched him square in the fucking jaw. freshman year was hell for me ever since..." Lacy said with a low growl looking at the ground , her ears went flat against her black hair, and her tail was in between her legs. The werewolf was definitely hiding something from everyone. Ned was the only one who knew something was definitely off.

"Lacy what happened freshman year?" Ned asked. Ned was growing slightly concerned, he never thought his sister was the kind to get herself into a fix with anyone.

"yeah yeah I'm fine. Just pissed off, nothing new..." Lacy brushed it off to Ned's annoyance. The werewolf always found easy ways out of Ned and Nick's questioning.

"Yeah Let's go sit down again. I want to finish my drawing."Elocin half fibbed. She wanted to give Vincent his phone and purple headphones back without making a big scene in front of Jeffree or her new friends. The last thing she wanted was for Jeffree to butt in and go off on Vincent for being related to Rex. And Edda tease her for liking a monster so soon in the school year.

While everyone started to walk back to the bleachers the pale beauty stayed behind and gave Vincent his phone and headphones back. He gave Elocin a shy half smile and surprised her by actually speaking." Thank you Elocin..." He whispered in a shaky awkward voice."You're welcome." Elocin said puzzled as she turned away and walked back to the bleachers. Elocin couldn't believe that she actually herd Vincent's voice, he sounded almost attractive underneath the awkwardness. She then realized that Vincent was her first real crush so far. Elocin decided she was willing to get Vincent to talk at all costs.


	5. Chapter 5

Motionless in White

 **I decided to throw in human anime music for the music battle hehe yes I know I'm such a bloody nerd XD Even though it's an alternate universe lol. Just imagine that the scremedia is made from alternate monster versions of things Haha.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Monsters Inc. or anything else that doesn't belong to me lol. Only the OCs.**

Chapter 5

Jeffree stood anxiously out side of music class with his large music book clutched in his hands. The pale nerd left ten minutes early from lunch for some peace and quiet to think. The day before Jeffree had to help with dinner and chores he had no chance to pick a good song for the "duel" against Hardscrabble. The pale nerd helplessly chewed on his bottom lip drawing a few drops of blood and drinking it. This was a habit that formed when he was nervous, luckily Jeffree had the vampire self healing capabilities. His broken skin would heal quickly within a day or two. He began to carelessly open his old white music book, flipping through it's dingy worn down pages. The book was a gift from Elocin, she gave it to Jeffree on his thirteen birthday. It was supposed to be a diary until Jeffree changed the purpose and added music notes instead of his personal life. It became a full fledged music book since then. It was like Jeffree's soul was poured out into the pages by music and song instead of words.

Buying time, Jeffree decided to play a game of chance and land on a random song in the book. Jeffree hoped he would land on something good as he thumbed to a random middle page he opened it. To the pale nerds surprise, it was the sheet music to Guren No Yumiya ( Attack on Titan theme). Jeffree chuckled out loud to himself, this was definitely a perfect song to use against Audrey. Jeffree took his white choker off his neck and placed it as a bookmark.

The bell finally rang to his relief , Claire opened the classroom door with a small smile at seeing her potential star student so early before the others. "Hey Kiddo your here early. Did You pick a good song to play? If not I have a few song books you could look at." Claire spoke with slight enthusiasm. Claire really wanted to see her great violinist play against a great first year who had just as much experience. At the beginning of every year Claire would figure out who played the best amongst the new and returning students, regardless of instrument types and picked out two or three of them play against each other. The small compilations always riled the students up and got them wanting to learn more music. That's what she wanted more then anything, more passionate band students to teach.

"Yeah I have a great song I picked out of my personal song book. Thanks for the offer Claire." Jeffree said with a sigh as he walked into the class and took a seat at the same desk he was at the day before while a few students started to come in.

"You made your own song book? That's great. I wish more of my students did stuff like that. Do you compose your own music?" Claire asked while she followed behind and took a seat on the stool in front of the classroom with a serious look plastered on her face.

"It's one big mixture of old sheet music, my own music, and few poetic entries." Jeffree said awkwardly. He felt weird talking about his music book to Claire but also took some pride in all his hard work at the same time.

"Wow that's excellent Jeffree! You're a little composer at heart aren't ya kiddo? You just keep surprising me. Just remember that I have very high expectations for you this year." The music teacher said with a good hearted smirk. She really wanted Jeffree to succeed and go far in the next few years of high school.

Jeffree just nodded in approval and waited patiently as the band students started to make there way into the class room after lunch, including Rex who shot Jeffree a hateful look before getting settled into his seat. The pale nerd rolled his pink eyes, and ran his long black fingernails through his silver spikes. Jeffree was really starting to get tired of Rex's attitude, even though it was indirectly. He really didn't know what he did wrong to piss the orange lizard off. The pale nerd pulled out of his jumbled thoughts and started to frantically scan the room for his opponent. Jeffree was bewildered and happy that the snobby Hardscrabble heiress was nowhere in sight, he really hoped she was absent or went home early. After a few minutes of relief Jeffree almost fell out of his seat when Audrey tapped his shoulder with a sharp black finger, she was hovering right behind him. It scared the heck out of Jeffree and made him jump in surprise. Under all of the stress his heart was beating at one hundred miles per hour.

" Aww did I scare you blood sucker? You seem a little jumpy..." Audrey taunted with a passive aggressiveness in her monotone voice. She held a fine black leather violin case in one of her ebony hands and the other was on her hip with sass. Her fabric covered wings were spread out in a standoffish manner.

"Why does it matter to you Hardscrabble? I could honestly care less of your opinions." Jeffree hissed, his hazy pink eyes held an intense irritation and his mouth twitched upwards exposing his sharp shark like teeth for the world to see, He clutched his song book to his chest defensively. Rex watched the confrontation from across the room with great interest.

"What's that you got there vampire? It looks so disgusting..." Audrey grabbed the book flipping through the pages and scanning it curiously with her ruby eyes. Her nose cringed with disgust, when she realized it was just music notes.

"Hardscrabble, it's none of your freakin business. Now quit talking to me." Jeffree snapped snatching his book out of her grasp. He held it to his chest defensively. Rex smirked slightly at Jeffree's reaction. Audrey was doing a great job torturing his new enemy.

"Oh so very touchy blood sucker. I find it quite amusing that your so afraid... You're fear smells absolutely breathtaking...Just wanted to say good luck trying to best me heathen, you're going to need all the luck your precious goddess can offer you."The Hardscrabble heiress scoffed leaving behind a confused Jeffree. The pale nerd had no clue by what Audrey meant when she said "goddess". He worshipped no Goddess nor God or anything for that matter.

Audrey slithered gracefully with her head held high and took her previous seat rather calmly, folding her big wings towards the center of her back. She ran her claws over the latches on the case opening it, revealing a fine white oak violin with elegant details and designs. Audrey pulled out the precious white instrument and the bow. She began to eagerly tighten the strings and checked the tuning by running the bow across the strings a few times to make sure the violin sounded perfect.

Claire was walking around the room taking roll call rather quickly. All the band students were present, that meant more students would be watching and possibly cheering for the two. "Okay Jeffree and Audrey I would like both of you to go up and start the battle. Figure out who's going to go first, flip a coin or something I don't care." Claire pressed as she took a seat on her stool.

Everyone in the class watched anxiously as Jeffree timidly walked towards the grand piano with his song book while Audrey casually slithered to the small podium with her violin. After Jeffree was finished setting the book up on the stand, he put his choker back on and cracked his pale knuckles. Jeffree turned around and looked straight at Audrey with a small smirk. "Gentle men first..." He spat venomously.

"Will do blood sucker." Audrey snap back. As she put the violin on her sharp chin and readied herself to play when the time came.

Jeffree started to play his first sharp notes to Guren No Yumiya. He ran each finger over the keys quickly, letting the sounds of the piano take over as the classroom was silently listening. Every note he hit was crystal and lively. Jeffree ignored the class and poured his heart into the music, not even having to look at the song book for help. Once the pale nerd was finished with his portion all the students were cheering accept for Rex who scowled at the vampires excellent performance. After the class settled down Audrey began to play her part of the battle. The first few notes started off slow and study until she picked up the pace. Her crimson eyes were glowing vibrantly in an abnormal passion. The Hardscrabble heiress played the Future Diary opening with intensity and swiftness. Once she was finished the class clapped just as much for her as they did for Jeffree. They both bowed in unison and received more claps and shouts for their performance.

"Oh that was so flipping amazing ! I'm so very proud!For once we have a tie! Jeffree you did such a great job keeping up with Audrey! For being a freshman that was above my average expectations. Congratulations!" Claire shouted from across the room in excitement. She was clapping her hands with a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you." Jeffree said sincerely with a light blue blush on his cheeks. He never had such high praise in his life except from his family. Not even his music teachers in the past ever gave him such verbal kindness and enthusiasm. For once in his life the pale nerds self esteem was placed up on a high pedestal.

"Good job blood sucker. But I promise you next time there will be no tie. Almost bested by damn heathen my arse... I will happily dig your pitiful grave and push you in it when the time comes..." Audrey whispered into Jeffree's ear, the ghost of her sharp minty breath tickled his skin as she walked past him and sat back down with her violin.

Jeffree shivered from the feeling, glaring daggers at Audrey. She made him feel uncomfortable as he rubbed off side of his neck awkwardly. Jeffree still didn't understand why Audrey kept calling him heathen and blood sucker, the harsh terms were starting to bother him slightly. The pale nerd brushed the incident off and picked up his song book, reclaimed his seat in the front while Claire started a lesson on music notes and symbols.

At the end of class Jeffree grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. On the way someone threw a crumbled up piece of paper at him. Picking the paper up Jeffree began to open it, cautiously flattening the surface out. It was a note, It read: "watch your back demon. You don't belong here." In sloppy penmanship. Growls rumbled in his throat as the pale nerd crumbled the paper back up. He knew it was from Rex, there was no doubt about it. Looking up Jeffree stopped growling and smirked, he knew Rex was watching him, his above average hearing could easily pick up the orange lizards shallow breathing. Without a second thought Jeffree threw the paper really hard at what looked like a random wall. "No you better watch your back Bogg's..." Jeffree whispered darkly as he left.

Rex snarled in pain as his invisibility wore off and he fell to the floor clenching his abdomen. The impact of Jeffree's strength was almost similar to an unexpected punch in the gut when the paper hit him. He honestly didn't think vampires had that much strength. Getting up slowly, Rex was the last to leave the classroom. He rubbed the tender spot where the paper hit his stomach. The orange lizard walked to his next class seething with anger. No one ever saw through his invisibility before. He wanted revenge on Jeffree for hurting and humiliating him. He knew vampires were extremely "special" as most monsters called them. Vampires possessed way more abilities compared to that of the average population who usually had three or four abilities. The same applied to protected humanoid species such as werewolves and sirens, that's why they were looked down upon and treated poorly since the beginning of existence. That's why most of the species chose to live in the human realm. Rex was willing to research and find loopholes and weaknesses in Jeffree's abilities, he would not be bested by a brainiac vampire. The only weakness Rex did notice was Jeffree's attachment to the song book. The way he reacted to Audrey after she grabbed it was priceless. Rex would just have to figure out a way to steal it...

XxX

Elocin had a very long, grueling hour of JROTC. At the beginning of class Sargent Adams spotted Chad on his phone while he gave a lecture on leadership. The Sargent was beyond livid and punished the whole class. He made them all do fifty push-ups and crocodiles each. After that everyone gave Chad so much crap with the exception of Vincent, who just watched wordlessly. Lacy was the most pissed off compared to the rest of the class. The werewolf willingly picked a fight with Chad, bashing the cocky monster in the ground with her "colorful" language. Unfortunately that resulted with the whole class doing more push-ups and two laps around the compound. Elocin was very annoyed with the whole situation. She was disappointed in Lacy for stooping to Chads immaturity level.

"It was your bloody first day at JROTC and you get in trouble. Who the fuck does that? You just couldn't keep your damn trap shut could you!" Elocin complained as the two walked down the hallway towards the lockers. Elocin's arms were slightly sore from all the forced exercise.

"What vampy? Do ya blame me honey? Chad had it coming, the bastard just had to be on his phone. Because of that jack ass I'm all sweaty and gross..." Lacy spat with venom. Her skin was all wet and clammy making her smell like a dog.

"You should have been smart like the rest of us and said nothing beastie. It's your fault we were in half of that mess."Elocin pointed out, rolling her lavender eyes.

"Well Chad's side kick was in on it too." Lacy said randomly. She wanted the blame off of her and on someone else. She decided to use Vincent as a target.

"What does Bogg's have to do with any of it? He didn't say or do anything wrong." Elocin pointed out defensively, her feelings were growing solid for the gray lizard. She felt bad that Lacy was quickly accusing Vincent of doing something he didn't have any part of. If anything he just sat back and watched like the rest of the class.

"Well he could have tried stopping that stupid ass from flapping his fucking jaw.. And.. HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! Are you defending Silent Bogg's?" Lacy pressed with a knowing look.

"Nonono! What are you talking about? You're falsely blaming Bogg's. It's like me accusing you of something you didn't do." The pale beauty shoot back defensively. Her cheeks were turning dark blue by the second as her hands went over her mouth.

"Stop lying vampy I can smell your attention... Go ahead and spit it out." Lacy said eagerly. Her sensitive nose could easily pick up the attraction hormones Elocin was giving off. Even in that moment her scent was strong and sweet.

"Ahh.. How... How did you know?"Elocin was freaking out. She didn't think anyone would know.

" I can smell you... And him..You're little secret is safe with me vampy..."Lacy waved her off with a knowing smirk. The werewolf's hazel eyes betrayed her amusement. She didn't understand why the two couldn't just talk and hook up.

"He... He's attracted to me?" Elocin asked. She was horrified and excited by the news.

"Oh yeah.. Bogg's keeps looking at you.. That makes it obvious besides the similar sent he's giving off.." Lacy said matter a factly.

Elocin was on the verge of panic, her heart was racing and her stomach was tickling with butterflies as she reached her locker. With shaky hands she scrambled to open the lock, while Lacy just laughed at her. When the pale beauty opened it two envelopes fell out. Hesitantly Elocin picked both of them up. One was small with her name on it in neat handwriting ,while the other was larger and had odd symbols she couldn't read.

Lacy opened her locker and an envelope fell out of hers too. "Hey I got a letter." Lacy pointed out. Holding a similar envelope with unfamiliar symbols.

Elocin opened the one with the symbols first, out of curiosity and interest. The letter was typed in gothic font, it read:

 **Miss Elocin Wazowski,**

 **You were nominated to join the Vampire and WereWolf club. Learn about your rich heritage , ways of life, religion, race and hidden abilities. The club will be held next Wednesday in the library at lunch. Hope to see you there.**

 **Sincerely your priestess and club president,**

 **Dawn Helix**

Elocin folded the letter and placed it in her backpack. Looking over at Lacy she was surprised to see a excited smile on her face as she jumped around with the paper in her hands. "Oh my god! I've been trying to get into this club and they finally sent me letter!"

"The vampire and werewolf club? I got a letter too." The pale beauty stated bluntly.

"We should go together! Then we can learn so much about who we are and the extra abilities we may possess! You going to go?" The werewolf pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll only go if Jeffree got one too." Elocin said sternly. She would never do something without her brother by her side. But she was curious about her kind and how they lived.

"I'm sure the nerd got one too." Lacy said while she put her science book in the locker.

Saying nothing more Elocin opened the last letter with her name on it. When Lacy was done she looked over Elocin's shoulder to read the letter along with her. It was a short note with neat handwriting, it read: " **Thank you for standing up for me yesterday. Words can't express how great full I am. Friday can we meet up at the library during lunch? I want to talk to you. And please don't bring anyone with you. -Vincent Boggs."**

"Oooo. Someone's got a hot date with Bogg's I see. You going to go?" Lacy bugged. She really liked to be nosy when it came to other monsters affairs.

"Yes I'll go if you promise to keep your mouth shut... Don't tell Vincent or Edda anything..." Elocin growled. Her face was turning completely blue.

"Fine..fine.. Will you buy me a soda if I do?"

"Fine I will if you keep your end of the bargain."Elocin said with her hand extended to Lacy. The werewolf gladly shook it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Motionless in White**

 **Just in case if you all were wondering about everyone's ages and grades here ya go lol XD and special thanks to LunaWolftigeress15 and the rest of you who are reading this.**

 **All characters ages and grades:**

 **Elocin and Jeffree: 15, freshmen**

 **Vincent: 15, freshmen**

 **Rex: 15, freshmen**

 **Edda: 14, freshmen**

 **Andrew: 14, freshmen**

 **Audrey: 16, sophomore**

 **Lacy: 16, sophomore**

 **Ned: 14, freshmen**

 **Nick: 15, sophomore**

 **Johnny:16, sophomore**

 **Cooper:17, junior**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Monsters Inc. or anything else that doesn't belong to me lol. Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter 6**

The Bogg's butler unlocked the door letting Vincent walk into the house along with Rex. He quickly slammed the door shut behind him. "Greetings Vincent, Rex. I hope you two had a great day of school." He bowed his head in a respectful way. William was an old monster with red eyes, pink fur, and a fine black suit. He had been working for the Bogg's family for years.

"Thank you William. It was rather good." Vincent said with a timid smile, he really liked William since he was a baby monster. Rex just grunted ignoring William tossing his backpack near the door and kicking it. Vincent just scowled at his cousins rude behavior.

"You're father will be home at seven thirty he has an important meeting. Your mother will not be coming home until tomorrow afternoon. She's in Japan running another photo shoot." William informed Vincent politely.

"Okay thanks for letting me know William." Vincent said with a yawn. He high fived the butler as he always did.

Over all, Vincent was just glad to be home after his long day at school. He always welcomed the feeling of comfort the large, extravagant house brought him. His parents were extremely wealthy individuals. Vincent's father Randall was a scare/laugh teacher at MU and invested in stocks. While his mother Ganny was the bread winner. She was a well known talk show host and CEO of Creepy Designs magazine. This resulted in comfortable living, house keepers, butlers, and free reign of the house and three vacation homes when ever his parents were out. Vincent's parents were at work for most of the day, sometimes they were even gone for weeks traveling for work, meetings, parties, and personal "alone time" as they called it.

Vincent would usually enjoy it for the most part accept having to share it with Rex. His cousin turned into a complete asshole after he was taken into Vincent's family. The Orange lizard lost both of his parents in a car accident a few years ago. Because of this, Rex's hostility towards Vincent grew over time. Rex was very jealous of Vincent, he always acted out dragging his poor cousin down with orange Menace made Vincent's life completely miserable, toying with his self esteem and confidence every chance he got.

"Hey I'm going with Chad to the mall wanna come? Your like the best entertainment and it's so fun when you go." Rex asked with a pointed look. He loved humiliating Vincent in front of all the females and passerby's to make himself look good.

"No. I'm tired... I don't feel like putting up with you or Chad. I have studying I need to do." Vincent shrugged while he walked away nonchalantly. He really didn't want to put up with Rex and Chads antics.

"Fine whatever...Your so freakin boring..no wonder why you don't have any friends. Your so fucking introverted it's pathetic." Rex hissed crossing his arms. He always threw a fit when something didn't go his way or someone straight out opposed him. He continued to follow behind his cousin pestering him to no avail.

Vincent paid no heed, rolling his golden eyes. "I'm not in the mood for this Rex..." Vincent said ignoring Rex's ranting the rest of the way up the grand staircase, he learned quickly not to take anything Rex said to heart. Finding his door, Vincent marched his way into his sanctuary that was his bedroom slamming the door in Rex's face and locking it. He huffed out in relief. He was great full Rex was going to be leaving for a few hours. Rex continued banging at his door. "Vince! Come on! Don't be such a bitch!" Vincent locked the two padlocks on the top of the door just in case if the Orange menace tried finding the spare key. The last time Rex did that he ended up trashing Vincent's room. It took the lizard boy a few long hours to straighten up the mess.

Sighing Vincent looked at his clean and cozy room. It consisted of a king sized bed, two big book shelves crammed with all sorts of books, a computer desk with the newest laptop, office supplies, two lamps, three accent chairs, walk in closet filled to the brim with the newest fashions, and his favorite feature the large king sized bathroom. The atmosphere was very organized compared to Rex's room. The orange menaces room was a complete disaster, it was close enough to be considered the city dump in Vincent's opinion.

Tossing his black book bag on the accent chair nearest to the door, Vincent took off his glasses rubbing his eyes. Yawning he crawled onto his large bed placing the glasses on the jet black night stand near the alarm clock. Getting under the red comforter Vincent snuggled up shifting silken black and red pillows under his head and neck. He wanted to use this time to think and probably take a small nap before William announced dinner was finished. Looking up at the ceiling, Vincent hissed to himself pulling the covers over his head in despair.

The lizard boy still couldn't believe he left a note in Elocin's locker. To most male monsters his age the idea would be considered social suicide. He was actually brave enough following Chads stupid advice and did something that could be the beginning or end of his none existent social status. Vincent was beyond petrified of rejection, if Elocin didn't show up to the school library during lunch the next day. The lizard boy really hoped and prayed that he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself if she did. This was going to be the first time Vincent would be willingly interacting with one of the opposite sex. Especially one that he fancied despite species difference.

It still made Vincent happy that Elocin saved his hide and new phone from Jonathan and his buddies. At the same time it ticked him off that Worthington even had the hots for the vampire beauty when she personally expressed her distaste for the punk ass jock. Vincent knew she would never fall for such a jack ass, but he was still very concerned. Worthington never seemed to give up when he wanted a hot female. The jock would presue any worthy female until she gave in and then moved on to his next conquest.

Luckily Elocin's brother and group of friends saved her in time before anything bad happened. In Vincent's opinion Elocin's brother seemed to be the most vicious out of the group other then Lacy. The way Jeffree stood his ground for his sister was pretty firm. Vincent just hoped and prayed that Elocin would come alone to the library as he asked, without her brother or friends tagging along. If that was the case he would turn invisible and hide on the walls.

Speaking of Jeffree, Vincent was almost afraid of him. He did not like how the vampire was always looking at him with malice all because of Rex's new rivalry. He honestly couldn't imagine making a move on Elocin without the blood sucking nerd picking a fight . So far that window of opportunity was going to stay closed thanks to Rex's hatred of Jeffree. His cousin seemed to ruin everything. But Vincent was at least smart enough to find loopholes in the whole situation and make it work. And there was still the possibility of Elocin not liking him the way he liked her.

Closing his eyes Vincent Groaned curling in on himself. His brain continued to swim in thought until he fell asleep.

XxX

Rex slithered his way through the empty hallway after giving up on bugging Vincent. His cousin was growing immune to Rex's toying, he was still determined to humiliate Vincent for saying no. Either at dinner or on the way to school in the morning. Chad was always willing to help out in that department of being a jackass. He would give Rex all sorts of horrible ruthless ideas to use on Vincent.

The Orange menace had plenty of time to spare before his trip to the mall in an hour. Rex's second idea was to sneak into Randall's office and rummage through his book shelves, file drawers, and computer files if the electronic wasn't safety locked. He knew Randall was in trusted with restricted books that were privately owned through MU. Rex knew he would definitely find something to read on vampires.

After fruitless efforts of looking in the school library and on the internet, nothing came up on vampires or abilities. The closest things Rex found were vampire mythology, historical backgrounds, clan rights, rivalries, and blood bank programs. Rex was frustrated, he wasn't looking for none of that heritage bull shit. It pissed the Orange menace off that neither place had any information on vampire abilities. It was like Jeffree and Elocin's species were protected by the government or something. The Orange lizard would definitely not give up searching for the dangerous information. He was willing to sink very low until he found Faults and weakness in Jeffree's abilities.

When Rex reached the door he waltzed in looking around the organized office. Spotting the first bookcase to the left he started reading the spines for a good twenty minutes. It was nothing but scare tactics. Once Rex continued looking through the second book shelf, that's when he hit the mother load and found three rather large books one titled "werewolves and vampires" and the other "blood cults and origins."

Grinning wickedly with his sharp teeth,Rex opened the "werewolves and vampires" book first. The title caught Rex's attention the most. Skimming through the pages in excitement he found a page titled sun exposure. Reading it he began to smirk even wider. The Orange menace should have noticed it sooner. Now he knew exactly why Jeffree and Elocin wore Those simple white cloaks everyday. It was a far cry from a fashion statement. They were protecting themselves from an allergic reaction that could possibly be fatal.

Closing the book up Rex bolted from the office with the forbidden book before William or the other house keepers noticed. He was secretly thankful to his uncles Job. He would definitely plot some way to remove the cloaks, either from Jeffree or Elocin if it came down to it. He was willing to drag her into his hate list.

XxX

Audrey sat at the dinner table spooning a good helping of slimy moth soup into her mouth. It was her favorite type of food after a busy day of school, violin practice, homework and helping with dinner. Audrey enjoyed having family dinners almost every night with her Brother, Grandmother Abigail, and Great Aunt Amelia. The siblings were put into Abigail's care as toddler monsters after there mother died and there father left them. Within a few years Abigail and Amelia retired from MU and were able to spend more time with Audrey and Andrew.

Most of the dinner was silent until Abigail looked over at Andrew with concern. He barely even touched his food, almost playing with it in a sulking manner. Andrew couldn't stop thinking about school and Elocin since his arrival home. He could barely concentrate on his homework and waltz practice. The vampire beauty seemed to be taking a toll on Andrews mind. Audrey was oblivious to Andrews behavior but Abigal was not. The Ex Dean knew she could pry it out sooner or later.

"Andrew my boy. How was school today? I haven't heard a peep from you all day. Is everything alright?" Abigail asked sweetly as she took a sip of her tea and dabbed her lips with a napkin looking over at him.

Andrew looked up with a surprised look on his face, thinking fast he uttered two random things." Um I'm good. it was okay Gram. In ROTC they put in a order for my new uniforms and in AP chemistry we'll be able to use real chemicals this year."

"Ahh very nice Andrew. I'm glad your finding fun activities to keep you busy. Is there anything else I should know about?" She asked cooly.

"I have a test in geometry Friday but that's about it grams." Andrew gulped nervously. He just half lied to his grandmother. Instantly the guilt was eating away at the young heirs mind. Andrew hated to lie but he would for the sake of his forbidden crush.

Abigal raised an eyebrow but didn't press any further, the last thing she wanted was a distressed hormonal teenager. "Ahh ok very good my boy I expect an A as always. What about you Audrey? Anything new?"

Audrey finished the last of her soup looking over at her grandmother with an arrogant look plastered on her face. The hardscrabble heiresses red eyes glittering with smugness. " Well music class was interesting to say the least. I don't know if Andrew told you but we have two extra heathens at the school now."

"Hmmm let me guess.. Werewolves? Sirens? Little bastards shouldn't even be in the public schools to begin with.." Amelia snarled running her blue claw down her scalp.

"Nope good guesses though aunt Amelia ...they're blood sucking heathens." Audrey growled with a smirk. Andrew gulped looking at his sister like she officially lost her marbles. Abigail started chocking on her tea almost spitting it out. Looking over at Audrey and Andrew with a horrid expression before her face darkened some.

" Please tell me your joking.." Abigail snarled.

"Nope we have a set of twin blood suckers. I already put the female in her place as for her brother.. Well the little bastard thinks he can best me in music class... I don't think so.. I'm going to dig his grave before he knows it." Audrey laughed.

"My my what is the school system coming too? Do they even know the liabilities of such filth attending there school?" Amelia asked with a look of anger. "Back in my day humanoids were always schooled separately. Especially because of their special "needs"."

"My dear Just remember that you are of higher blood status and smarter then they. Don't do anything to get yourself into trouble unless you must defend yourself. Vampires love to hunt and feed on random prey, just watch yourself. And I'm sure you bested him with all that marvelous violin practice." Abigail commented patting Audrey in the back for a job well done. When Abigail was Dr. Dean Hardscrabble at MU she would always fail vampires and other humanoids because they were a waste of time and lacked scary as she put it. Abigail especially hated the blood drinking and found the act repulsing. The prejudice was instilled into Abigail's mind set since she was a young monster. Now she and Amelia were pushing there beliefs on Andrew and Audrey.

"I know Grams. I'm going to bet him down. Show the heathen not to mess with the Hardscrabbles. Especially because there trying to dig there way into Andrews friendship circle."

Andrew just cringed slightly not liking where this was going, he remained quiet as much as it pained him. His views on life and lack of prejudice made him likable compared to the rest of his family. The heirs face remained expressionless, he tried not to give himself away.

"Abigail is right. Just watch yourselves. I'm sure Audrey could handle herself but Andrew you better watch yourself too. You have a tendency to trust every monster who crosses your path, but one day mark my words it could put you in a bad spot." Amelia warned looking into Andrews brown eyes.

"Yes. Trust no one. Especially the vampires." Abigail spat. "You are not to talk to either of them unless it's an insult. Do you understand?"

"Yes Grams.." Andrew said with a straight face betraying nothing. His heart felt like it cracked into a million pieces. Didn't his family even care about his happiness or anyone else's? It disappointed the heir that they would look at a type of monster so lowly, judging by race and not personality.

Audrey just watched her sibling with curious eyes. The heir seemed to be stiffer then usual. She didn't favor his discomfort with the situation. In a way she thought he was afraid of Elocin and Jeffree. Audrey decided to change the subject. "So what's for dessert?" Audrey asked breaking the tension that littered the air.

"We have some scream cream cheese pie." Abigail smiled as she got up to get it from the kitchen.

 **Hopefully this chapter shedded some light on Vincent, Rex, Andrew, and Audrey's characters and the kinds of things they deal with on a day to day basis with family and home life. XD poor little Andrew.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Motionless in White**

 **Well Halloween passed...And Yes it's one of my favorite holidays. I love to dress up, give out candy, watch a good old fashioned horror movie, and get chocolate wasted XD every year! Never freaken fails..well hope you all enjoy this chapter. And luckily we don't have to worry about the psycho clowns in the U.S. Anymore now that it's over O.o**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Monsters Inc. or anything else that doesn't belong to me lol. Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter 7**

It was Friday afternoon, the bell finally rang out through the classroom speakers. Lunch time was here at last for those students that were either hungry or bored at Monster Prep. The classroom doors flew open, the hallways were filled to the brim with rushing students storming to feed there stomachs. It was one of the only off campus schools in the whole district. The students were either allowed to leave campus if they wished to get lunch or stay on campus and eat in the cafeteria. Amongst the masses was a particular white cloaked vampire silently hovering past a few groups of monsters occasionally bumping into passerby's. She was eagerly making her way towards the library with great haste.

Elocin was beyond nervous, since the beginning of school. Her classes felt like they dragged on for eternity waiting for lunch to roll around. Butterflies attacked her stomach every time the pale beauty thought of Vincent. Elocin would occasionally get small toothy smiles from Vincent every time she looked his way giving her some encouragement in the situation. The pale beauty was glad to go alone to the library. Just like the note asked, despite Edda and Jeffree's pleas to go with her. Elocin was able to convince Jeffree to go in the cafeteria along with the rest of her friend group. The only monster that knew her real motives was Lacy. If anything, the werewolf gladly encouraged Elocin to go and stalled whenever Jeffree started to worry.

Within five minutes Elocin made it in front of a large two -story Victorian building that was probably older than the school itself. The details in the stain glass windows, gargoyles, gray stones, and fine molding was to die for. The architecture was beautiful in its own rite, the overcast skies making the library look mysterious and mystical. Elocin personally thought it was going to be her favorite place to go whenever she wanted to be alone or ditch the buzz of school life. Walking up the stairs the pale beauty made it towards the double glass doors. Pulling the doors open noiselessly, she tiptoed inside, a gentle smile graced her face. The library was like a dream come true, it was huge. There were lots of bookshelves everywhere, an organized reception desk, accent chairs, desks for studying, and computers.

Looking around Vincent was no where to be found. The pale beauty saw the staircase not giving up hope that Vincent ditched her. Elocin decided to go up the stairs and look around the second floor to see if Vincent was up there. To her excitement the lizard boy was there. He was casually sitting on a grey accent chair across from an empty one near a window. He was drinking a Mountain Dew and reading a thick book. Elocin smiled, eagerly taking the seat across from Vincent startling him. He almost dropped his soda in the process, she scared the heck out of him.

"Oh hi..I'm so very sorry for scaring you.. I got your note.. Hopefully you don't mind me eating lunch with you." Elocin giggled awkwardly. Her heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour while she played with a strand of long white hair between her finger tips. The nervous habit was becoming obsessive as the pale beauty waited for his reply. Vincent just half smiled as he put the book and soda on the small wooden coffee table in between them. He fixed his glasses pushing them up on his face.

"Ummm.. I'm glad you decided to come Elocin ... It's nice to finally get to talk to you and meet you without everyone watching... I'm kinda an introvert... Hopefully you don't find that creepy... I also just wanted to thank you for saving me from Worthington... If it wasn't for you and your friends my phone would have met its end like my last one." Vincent spoke breathlessly in a deep voice, his cheeks were tinted pink and his bright golden eyes were sparkling in curiosity, as he waited for the pale beauties response.

"Oh you don't have to thank me Vincent. I couldn't just sit there and let that ass wipe push you around. I may be new to this school and schooling in general, but that doesn't mean I can't see whose the popular fuck boy...excuse my language and bluntness...Then he had the nerve to flirt with me, that jack ass... Should have just asked Lacy and Jeff finish his punk ass off..." Elocin snarled baring her fangs.

"Oh it's fine, if anything your judgement is right on the dollar. But Please be careful and look after yourself. Worthington is the kind of monster that doesn't quit when he likes a female...He'll keep bothering you until you give in... He did it to so many helpless others in middle school..." Vincent warned with a sad expression, while he took a sip of his soda.

"Thanks for the information Vincent, I'll use it to my advantage. If that ass wipe so much as lays a finger on me he'll regret it.. If we ever have a purge Worthington would be the first on my hit list. "Elocin smirked wickedly, she really didn't like the way the jock eyed her person the day before.

Vincent watched her with astonishment, Elocin was everything he wanted in a female. Beautiful, sweet personality, natural humor, Violent tendencies, and Fowl language. It was officially a bonus that Elocin hated Worthington. "Haha just remind me to stay off of your bad side, I value my life compared to my cousin Rex. Even though I'm pretty sure he's on your brothers hit list."

"Hehe very wise Vincent, better watch out. " Elocin winked at Vincent making him blush again before she continued to speak. "As for your cousin I have no clue what his deal is. Me and my brother Jeffree heard everything he was saying during orientation. Speaking of the devil, What is up with your cousin anyways? What did we ever do to him?"

" you heard him during orientation? How? We were sitting like a few seats away from you guys.. Wait is it like a vampire thing?" The lizard boy held a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes it's a vampire trait. We have very good sense of hearing. Jeffree and I can hear things two miles away and sometimes even further then that. Just imagine the nights when my parents argue and other things..." Elocin crinkled her nose.

"Haha Okay tmi... I don't really have to put up with that, my parents are never really home and my room is up stairs."

"Consider yourself lucky it's like a gift and curse along with some of my other abilities. We can see in the dark, walk on walls, hover, drink blood, and in emergencies talk telepathically."

"Oh that's pretty cool all I can do is climb walls, see in the dark, and turn colors." Vincent said awkwardly. He really didn't want to tell her about his invisibility and color blending. He found his traits embarrassing because he couldn't control them like Rex and the rest of his family. He thought it would be best to keep it to himself until ROTC started preparing for the survival tournament.

"Well going back to the previous topic Rex is my cousin. He is just an "ass wipe" as you so gladly dubbed Worthington. Don't take any offense of Rex's stupid behavior, he's been like that since he moved in with my family. He doesn't like anyone but Chad. I honestly think they have a thing for each other." The lizard boy whispered to Elocin making her laugh.

"Isn't Chad that retarded dude who sits next to you in ROTC?" Elocin asked. She really didn't like the way Chad talked to Lacy when she called him out and told him off after the laps and push-ups. In her opinion Lacy put his punk ass in his place.

"Yeah that's him. We share a neutral acquaintanceship, but to be honest I can only tolerate him for so long. He's beyond obnoxious and he has no common sense whatsoever. Don't even get me started on why I never tell him my secrets.. He always goes to tell my cousin what I'm doing so he can blackmail me.." Vincent scowled.

"You would honestly think a close relative would be loyal. I'm sorry to hear about your cousin. If you ever need to talk to someone Vincent, just know I'm here." Elocin spoke with a kind softness. The pale beauty quickly opened up her backpack and took a pink thermos out. Taking the top off the container, Elocin took a good gulp of artificial blood. The pale beauty had to drink some blood before she pulled a "Jeffree" and attacked Vincent. The smell of his tangy blood was getting to her by the second.

"Thank you, it means a lot, same goes for you, if you need to talk about something. And Not trying to sound rude but is that blood your drinking or something else?"

"Yeah it's blood. Hopefully this doesn't make you uncomfortable or grossed out like Lacy and Ned. This is my breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. Vampires have to eat too ya know?" Elocin snickered while she licked some blood off her bottom lip. Vincent bit down on his cheek trying to fight a blush. Elocin was being sexy without even knowing it.

"No it's kinda cool actually, I couldn't imagine the trouble your parents must go through with finding somewhere that sells blood. If anything I find it awesome, you don't meet monsters that drink blood for living. You ever try mixing it with regular food? It might make it taste better." Vincent suggested with a shrug trying his hardest to play it cool.

"My parents do have issues finding it, we usually get blood through the hospital and blood banks. My mom is the one who handles getting our blood bags once a week. While my dad won't because he's squeamish and it grosses him out. Jeffree and I are adopted so my parents had to adapt to our special diets. As for eating blood with regular food, it's good on sweets in my opinion."

"Wow being a vampire seems like a lot of work and very complicated in some aspects, but in a good way."

"Yeah it is. Sometimes it's hard being different. We're not treated kindly by most. That's why Jeffree and I are going to the vampire werewolf club next week to find out more about ourselves our heritage, and how to blend in."

"That's awesome. I hope you guys have fun and learn all kinds of cool stuff. I'm just going to stick with JROTC. I'm going to participate in the survival tournament. I want to try the five day trail race."

"You're going to be in the compass race? Damn you're brave Vincent, you have some guts. Especially because you're going to be stuck in the middle of the desert with some other monster with an equal death wish. To be honest I'm kinda thinking about it, even though Cooper keeps pestering me to join the tournament anyways."

"Well it's up to you. No one should be pressuring you. If you do, you'll apparently be the first female to participate in the tournament. The only reason why I'm doing the tournament is to prove to my parents, especially my dad, that I can take care of myself."

"That's a very good goal Vincent. I know you can do it and probably get first place. And well besides me, you're forgetting Lacy. She's going to be in the tournament too. But I'm sure for other reasons." The pale beauty shook her head. It was quite obvious that the werewolf was doing it, to get Coopers attention.

Elocin pushed the thought away pulling out her silver pocket watch from her white skinny jean pocket looking at the time. They only had five minutes left before the bell rang." We only have a few minutes left of lunch you want to trade phone numbers?"

"Yeah that would be awesome since you have your friends and I have my cousin latched on to my hip..."Vincent said with a hiss. He didn't want Rex to find out about Elocin and ruin everything. Vigorously the lizard boy pulled his phone out of his pocket and Elocin did the same. They switched phones putting in digits.

"Thank you for talking to me Elocin. Hopefully we can see each other again. What about next Wednesday?"

"No I have my first meeting for the vampire and werewolf club in the library. How about Friday?"

"Yeah that will work I'll text you later." Vincent said with a smile. Elocin smiled back as the two walked out of the library together.

XxX

Jeffree, Edda, Andrew, Nick, Ned, and Lacy sat together at the lunch table near the back of the cafeteria. They were all enjoying each other's company with the exception of Jeffree. The nerd felt empty and alone without his twin. He was tempted to leave and accompany Elocin in the library.

"I wonder how Elo is doing you think she's okay? I really didn't want her to go by herself. What if she runs into trouble?" Jeffree asked while he finished his blood.

"Vampy chill out bro she's just going to do some research, the library is a safe haven from the jocks if that's what you're so concerned about. Maybe going alone is good for her. Keep in consideration that she doesn't have to constantly be where ever you are." Lacy said while taking a bite off her raw salmon.

"Yeah maybe it is good to venture out on ones own, from time to time. I usually do, I don't like it when Audrey tries to follow me around. I like to have my alone time at school. She knows better then to interfere." Andrew said. He looked almost uncomfortable talking about the subject.

"Ja Andrew is right. Let Elo go have her time Jeffy. I'm sure she would do the same fo sie."

"Agh fine... You all convinced me. I just hope you're all right." Jeffree said. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, while his pink eyes scanned the cafeteria. They landed on Audrey while she sat with a group of cheer leaders, jocks, dance team, and popular students chatting away. Her face held a sort of softness. It almost confused Jeffree seeing the Hardscrabble heiress with her guard completely down around such a group of snobby, gossipy peers.

"So Ned any crushes we need to know about this year bro? Come on spit it out for your big sis." Lacy tried to make her brother spill.

"Umm no... Why do you?" Ned shot back. The pink monster started to fidget with his blue sweater sleeve. He was really starting to grow uncomfortable with the situation. He was not exactly sure where his sexuality sat. Ned had not told any monster about his curiosity and interest in males after the summer ended. His family pretty much thought he was straight as a flag pole. He was to afraid to tell Lacy and Nick in fear of coming out of the closet. Ned really didn't want his father to know, he had no clue how either of his parents would take it.

"Yes I have the hots for Cooper. He's so fucking dreamy, I would so do him in my dreams if I could..,. I get to look at him all day in JROTC. It's like fantasy fuel. Especially in that uniform." Lacy cooed as her tail swished back and forth in a playful manner.

"Haha we can only imagine what Lacy does in her spare time." Edda hackled loudly making the lunch table shake.

"Lacy we all really didn't need to know that you perv... Me on the other hand.. Well I like Cathy Williams." Nick said with a blush looking over at a purple monster in a cheerleader uniform sitting at the table Audrey was at.

"In your dreams Nick . She's so out of your league. I think one of the thunder heads has dibs on her anyways. She would probably be a bad choice in a girlfriend anyways." Lacy stated bluntly. The werewolf really didn't like the William sisters.

"That's a little mean, I think he could have a chance. You have such a lack of faith." Jeffree commented.

"Speaking of crushes do sie like anyone Jeffy?" Edda tired to ask. Every monster at the table looked at him. There eyes demanding a reply. "Nope. I'm more focused on school right now."Jeffree said with all honesty. He really didn't find any female appealing in the slightest. The nerd was looking for a monster in reasonable standards and good morals. He was more picky then any monster would give him credit for.

"well that's not surprising. You just started freshman year. It's not like you know everyone from elementary and middle school like the rest of us." Andrew said. He felt bad that Lacy was pestering him so early in the year. Jeffree mouthed thank you to Andrew for backing him up."Enough of this crush crap I want to enjoy my lunch in peace please." Andrew spoke with an annoyed tone. He really didn't want Lacy to ask him, he didn't want anyone to over hear his preference. Liking Elocin was like suicide if Audrey overhead him.

" Hey I have an idea lets have a Bon fire and camp out next Saturday at reaper lake. I can get Cooper to get us some rides. Who's all in?" Ned asked.

"I'll bring the fire wood, lighter, energy drinks,and junk food." Nick chuckled. He really liked to eat and set stuff on fire.

"Sure I have nothing better to do. I'll talk Elocin into going with us." Jeffree said with a smile.

"I'll go with you dweebs." Lacy chuckled.

"Ja! Out of the house and into the woods." Edda said.

"yeah I'll go if my grams lets me." Andrew looked almost nervous at the idea.

 **Well there's the end of chapter 7. I had so much fun writing Elocin and Vincent's library meeting. Hehe can't wait to make them a couple. And I'm sure you'll be surprised with who Jeffree starts falling for XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Motionless in White**

 **Finally got to the interesting vampire and werewolf characters lol. Yes they are OCs but they play an important role in this. Especially because they live in kinda like cult clan thing lol. Hopefully you find this interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own monsters Inc. or anything else that doesn't belong to me. Only OCs.**

 **Chapter 8**

Thursday afternoon creeped up in a flash, the twins were very excited when lunch time came around. Elocin, Jeffree, and Lacy decided to join the first Vampire and Werewolf club meeting in the library together. The three were ready to learn more about themselves, new abilities, and ways of life. They were very excited and curious to finally meet monsters of the same race. Most of there lives were spent under the normal population. The three were literally born and raised to fit into regular society. They had no idea what the club had in store for them.

Jeffree found it odd that neither he or Elocin had seen or heard from any of vampires or werewolves in the whole school since they started. It seemed like the student body didn't know much of anything pertaining to extra vampire or werewolf students. When ever Jeffree asked around, the topic was either pushed to the side or completely ignored by his class mates and teachers. It felt like every monster knew something he didn't know. It was almost as if they either didn't exist or were hiding among the mass of students that attended Monster prep.

Out of the three, Lacy was the only one aware that they in fact did exist at the school. Unlike the rest of the clueless students, the werewolf was cunning enough to retrieve bits and pieces of information. It happened in the beginning of Lacy's freshman year when she got in trouble for beating the crap out of Chica Williams for making fun of Nick. Lacy was sitting outside of the principles office waiting for a tongue lashing and punishment. She was able to hear through the closed door with her excellent hearing. The werewolf obtained the important information after over hearing the principal discussing the club funds with a mysterious female student named Dawn in his office. Unfortunately Lacy did not get a glimpse of said student but discovered that this Dawn was a junior class vampire who was a beginning priestess of the club. The werewolf didn't understand what a priestess was. But ever since the major eavesdropping she wanted to desperately join the club. Lacy asked around campus with no results of said club.

The trio made it to the library at a timely manner. When they first walked in they were surprised and disappointed to see three vampires and two werewolves sitting around talking or aimlessly flipping through magazines. The club occupants were all dressed in black gothic clothing. Elocin, Jeffree and Lacy honestly thought there would be more members in the club. The trio felt out of place among the black clad students. Especially Elocin and Jeffree, they were in complete white as always.

The small group quickly stopped conversing once the trios presence was noticed. Curious sets of intense eyes watched the trios ever move with great interest. Elocin just stared back with just as much intensity. Jeffree was looking down at his white converse not wanting to make any eye contact what so ever. Lacy was making flirty faces at the only male vampire in the club and scowling at the pair of werewolves.

A petite female vampire among the small group greeted them in a soothing voice. "Welcome fellow sisterin and brother. What a pleasure it is to finally meet all three of you. My name is Dawn Helix. I am the priestess and president of the Vampire and Werewolf club." She was a beautiful vampire with a tight long sleeve black dress, large bust, skinny, curvy, long black naturally curly hair, blood red eyes, and porcelain pale skin. "Let me introduce you to everyone." She said sweetly as she began to point at each individual.

"This is Justine Bathory. " Dawn introduced the only other female vampire in the group. Justine just nodded in agreement as she flipped through a weapons magazine. Justine looked similar to Dawn, only with short platinum blonde hair, sharper facial features, light orange eyes, leith form, and more tasteful conservative clothing. Jeffree had a good feeling that he would get along with her. The nerd thought she was one of the most beautiful monsters he's ever seen.

"That's Shining Moon and Brave Fang. They are the only werewolves in the club ." The two female werewolves were literally fighting and bickering at each other over a cellphone. They were both very beautiful despite the pushing, shoving, and snarling at each other. The two were thickly built, ripping with arm muscles, straight ebony hair, black eyes, grey ears and tails, painted native American tattoos, bone jewelry, and they were dressed in black like the rest. Lacy thought they would make fun sleep over and mall buddies. But she honestly couldn't bring herself to like them just yet.

"And lastly..."

"Victor Grando. Sup babies." The male vampire cut Dawn off. He looked over at Lacy and Elocin with a smirk. He came off as very head strong and flirty. Victor was thinner then Dawn, with red eyes, long black hair, latex trench coat, and tight skinny jeans. In Elocin's opinion Victor seemed way too obvious and desperate. It kinda creeped Jeffree and Elocin out. Jeffree took note to watch out for himself, Elocin, and Lacy. Even though Lacy wasn't his sibling, he knew Ned and Nick would kick his ass if he didn't look after the rambunctious werewolf.

"Umm hi. My name is Elocin Wazowski and this is my twin brother Jeffree. We were both very interested in this club when we got the letters. Thank you for inviting us. It's nice to finally meet some of our own kind." Elocin tried her hardest to be polite. She liked everyone so far except for Victor. Jeffree said nothing because Elocin already introduced him.

Lacy introduced herself next, in a tone that was far from her average volume. It was as if she was a shy timid monster which she was not. "My name is Lacy Squibbles.. Hopefully you don't mind me asking so soon Dawn. But what is a priestess? I heard of the term but I have no idea what it is." Lacy asked. After that fateful day in the office a year ago that question still bothered the werewolf to no end. Now she would possibly get an answer to the burning question.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sister, where are my thoughts when I need them? I keep forgetting you three have no clue of religious Vampire culture or anything of your kind in general. You should all take a seat with us so I can explain everything before lunch is over. Just know you are welcome to join us Wednesdays twice a month." Dawn said with a smile. She took a seat as the trio followed suit and sat at the remaining accent chairs.

"Let's see where should I start first? There's so much for you to learn... And so little time..." Dawn pouted tapping her chin with her long black nail.

"You should start off with government and work your way towards the church." Justine suggested while she put her magazine down to listen and watch the new trios reactions.

"Hmmm well as vampires and werewolves, we are outside of the average monster population, we pretty much govern our own clans and family lines. The government only has our race under protected species laws. Under government blood law 001244 the vampire rituals, church, and blood drinking accidents are legally protected and handled by our clan leaders and members. So if you bit some monster by accident, legally you can't be under arrest, you are protected by the clan you signed or married into, if not your on your own and the law can get you and do as they please. Our clans are all governed by the Blood Trinity Church, regardless if you're a vampire or werewolf. There are twenty-nine clans still in existence. The clan we are apart of is number thirteen. It's the Bathory Clan. Each clan is lead by a mother priestess, junior priestess, and Elders. Our Clans are strictly ran by females. It doesn't matter if they are a vampire or werewolf, they will be accepted and treated fairly. A priestess is a clan leader, historian, and oracle."

"Our church is made up of the holy blood trinity, she is our goddess who was split up into three to make one. Our goddess is the Flesh, Blood, and Immortality. The trinity goddess represents our souls. The great mother made our kind special, that is why we are in between monster and human. Our kind will always be hated in the monster and human world. We will always be misunderstood. But we together are strong in numbers and our kind will continue to thrive as our great goddess intended for us."

"I was chosen as the next Bathory preistess once I graduate high school this year. The great clan elders chose me amongst twelve other female members fit for the title. I am one of the lucky few who has royal blood ties to one of the creation vampires, I am of Dracula's humble descent. My Mother is actually the mother priestess, she's in the process of training me to be the next mother preistess in the Blood Trinity Church and to run our clan when I am of age. In case you guys didn't know vampires and werewolves are practically immortal, we can live for hundreds even thousands of years. My mother is six hundred and twenty-five years old." Dawn finished with a chuckle at the last part.

Elocin, Jeffree, and Lacy stared at each other in complete awe and bewilderment. All the information was completely new to them.

"I understand that this is a lot of information to take in. I'll let you guys process it and if you have any more questions don't be afraid to ask." Dawn encouraged.

Jeffree's pink eyes were wide in realization. Looking back a few days prior before the club meeting Audrey said something about saying prayers to his goddess before they started the duel in music class. It all made perfect sense to him now. The Hardscrabble heiress was referring to his kinds creator. It kinda made him angry that she would go that far, shove it in his face. She just automatically assumed he worshiped the trinity goddess.

Elocin just tried to remember and think over everything that Dawn said. The pale beauty thought the clan life sounded amazing. That meant there were many more of her kind out there. But she wasn't so sure about the Blood Trinity Church thing. It seemed almost unnatural that the whole clan was governed by the church and elders. Why were they legally allowed to govern there own? Why didn't the regular population of monsters know very much about their kind? What types of dark secrets were the clan and church hiding?

Lacy wasn't under much conflict like the twins. She kept an open mind and heart. The vampire and werewolf club could show the werewolf a new life worth living. They would definitely accept her for what she is and not treat her any different like other monsters did. And possibly the clan would direct Lacy to finding out who her biological parents are and why they gave her away.

"Why is it that I've never seen or heard of any of you? This is my second year at monster prep and I never got invited or involved in the vampire and werewolf club?" Lacy just straight up asked. the werewolf felt almost detached in the conversation.

"Well to be honest we weren't sure if you would have accepted Lacy. We watched you through out that year and found you finally fit to join this year. You had so much going on in your life, we didn't want to disturb you. As for Elocin and Jeffree, every class was making a big fuss over vampire twins. We couldn't just leave the three of you by yourselves. As for why we aren't seen around campus. While at the beginning of our freshman years we were treated horribly by the student population, harasse, and bullied . Now we just shape shift into animals and make it to class and the bell tower during lunch without being seen or heard from. Only our teachers and classmates know of us but very little. The average population is to know nothing of our kind. Especially for public safety." Dawn stated cooly.

"I'm pretty sure you know this. But the three of us were adopted into normal families. We don't know very much about your ways of life. How would we become apart of the Bathory Clan when it isn't our birth right and were not planning on marrying any time soon?"Jeffree asked.

"If you want to join the Clan you need to sign our book of life at the church. For hundreds of years everyone who either joins or leaves signs it in there own blood. You are legally considered an adult when you hit 15. So you could sign it. But we suggest you ask your legal guardians for permission before signing it due to your unique circumstances. "

"If we decide to sign it can we stay with our parents until we're of age in the monster population and we finish school or do we have to move with the clan?" Elocin asked. She really didn't want to leave Mike and Celia behind any time soon.

"Oh no no no! You guys can stay with your respected families until you graduate. We would only need you on some holidays and events. But when the time comes for you to leave the nest the clan will provide a nice house for you to move into." Dawn said with a chuckle. She was finding Elocin and Jeffree's questions amusing.

"Can I still go to MU? If I sign I still want to go to college." Lacy said. She really wanted to go to college to become a laugher for Monsters Inc.

"Yes we encourage our young to get an education and experience different areas of life, we even pay for it. But we would still want you to keep in contact with the clan and join us every once in a full moon. Most of our kind take jobs as phlebotomist and nurses at the hospitals."

"Will you help us learn more of our culture and abilities?" Jeffree asked. He really wanted to know what else he could do. Shape shifting was the ability that interested Jeffree the most. He wanted to know what kind of animal he would turn into.

"Yes that is the purpose of this club. Matter a fact I'll be sending you three home with vampire and werewolf guides, it will explain everything you need to know. If you have a specific question the guide will have the answer. But for learning abilities we would have to teach you outside of school from time to time but for the most part we will reserve the gym during lunch and after school. " Dawn spoke with enthusiasm as she pulled out three thick paperback books form her book bag and handed them over to the trio. They gladly took them flipping through the pages with great interest.

"Thank you so much Dawn, you've been a great help. It was nice meeting you all." Elocin said while looking over the table of contents.

"Oh please call me priestess. And your welcome. We're glad to have possible new members of the Bathory clan." Dawn corrected Elocin in the nicest way possible. Her dark red eyes danced in delight.

If you don't mind me asking.. why do you and Jeffree wear so much white? We never met vampires with such an opposite color choice. I just find it almost funny. Vampires always wear dark colors." Victor pointed out as he ran his long nails through his long ebony hair.

"It's my favorite color." Elocin and Jeffree spoke in unison. Everyone in attendance began to chuckle.

"I could just imagine them reading each other's minds by accident because of the link. They are probably ruined mentally for life." Victor pointed out with a small playful smirk.

"Oh Victor stop it! Don't be such a jerk. They can wear whatever they want to wear. I think the white suits them." Brave Fang chipped in.

"Yeah I love the hood thing it's so fetch." Shining Moon said while poking at Jeffree's sides playfully making him yelp. She enjoyed making Jeffree uncomfortable. She found him completely adorable.

"Ouch..." Jeffree whined trying to hide behind Elocin's chair.

"It's called a cloak you idiot." Justine pointed out with a grimace.

"That is why I'm glad I'm a werewolf my skin isn't all that sensitive hehe. It's like you guys get major sun burns without fail." Brave Fang said with no shame.

"Okay that's enough lets just eat. Lunch is almost over anyways." Dawn said while pulling out her lunch. The rest of lunch was small talk, eating, and exchange of phone numbers.

 **Well there was chapter 8. OMG I can not wait for you to read the next chapter! Oh the camping trip is just too much fun hehe XD finally there will be some funny shit. And finally a little something something for you people who have been waiting for something to finally happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Motionless in White**

 **In this chapter shit is about to get real XD I used some of my past hilarious, experiences at bon fires. Me and my friend group all go out to the desert and have fun doing and talking about stupid crap. Hopefully you all find this funny :3 happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Monsters Inc. or anything else that doesn't belong to me lol. Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter 9**

Saturday night rolled around in a flash, every monster was able to attend the one night camping trip to Reaper Lake. Elocin and Jeffree almost didn't go, Mike was highly opposed to the idea. It took a lot of convincing from Celia, Elocin, and Edda until Mike gave in to the pouty, arguing females. James was no help, he even encouraged Mike to let the teens go, reminding him of the time Oozma Kappa had a "little field trip" in there college days. In the end both parties were happy when Mike finally said yes. Mike only had two conditions before letting the twins go. The first being that Jeffree brought extra blood bags in an ice chest with him and the second, Elocin had to sleep in Edda and Lacy's tent. The two were okay with the conditions and decided to abide by their fathers specific wishes.

It was around four when the twins finished packing along with Edda who stayed the night on Friday. They were able to hitch a ride with Cooper who recently got his driver license. The teen monsters left early to grab some grub and stop off at the store. They picked up some bug spray, first aid kit, an extra sleeping bag, shovel, and soft toilet paper because no one in their right mind wanted to use leaves when nature called.

The four monsters arrived at the campsite near the lake within an hour while the sun began to set. The area was spacious and surrounded by pine trees, bushes, and boulders. The group was certain that it was out of eye shot from hikers and game wardens with a nice view of the lake. Ned, Nick, and Lacy were already there setting everything up. Ned and Lacy were almost done pitching two large tents while Nick was starting a fire in the middle of eight foldable camping chairs.

"Sup vampys! Edda! Cooper! Glad you were all able to make it. Just be happy I didn't have to drag your happy asses down here if you all said no!" Lacy shouted after she finished pitching the "girls" tent. The werewolf went to help Elocin and Edda unload their sleeping bags and backpacks. The female trio was making conversation as they brought stuff into the tent setting sleeping arrangements up for the night.

The males were just too lazy to set there sleeping arrangements up and decided to handle it when the time came."Hey you all made! Now we're just waiting on good ole Andrew, he's bringing some portable speakers. He's the DJ for the night." Nick said. He finished the "guys" tent with one last wire. He then walked over to the food table for a cookie.

"Andrews the DJ? I honestly wasn't expecting that. I always pictured him as a classical music lover like Audrey."Jeffree commented while he took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Haha oh my goodness that's priceless! Andrew is literally nothing like that she devil. He's that one monster that likes to play the good stuff like dub step, indie, electric, pop, you know that kinda stuff." Ned pointed out when he took the left seat next to him, along with Cooper who took the right side by Jeffree.

"That's pretty tight. I really like indie and electric music. I like anything with a good base and some reasonable lyrics from time to time." Jeffree said.

"Yeah me too. But I prefer metal." Cooper said truthfully.

Elocin, Edda, and Lacy finally finished their work leaving the tent and taking the empty seats around the bon fire.

"So what do sie all think of reaper lake?" Edda asked.

"It's a pretty cool place. If this goes well we should do this again for Halloween." Elocin said.

Within a good fifteen minutes of talking a shiny black smart car pulled up to the campsite. Both doors flew open as Andrew stepped out of the passenger side with an irritated look on his face and cordless speakers in hand. To every monsters horror Audrey climbed out of the drivers side with a slight smirk. She was wearing a pastel blue cardigan and a white pearl necklace. Her outfit was not fitting for the outdoors.

Almost everyone there knew Audrey was going to be joining them for the night. Jeffree and Elocin were not an ounce pleased with the situation. Lacy just waved obnoxiously not giving a fuck. The werewolf had lots of ideas and plans for the hardscrabble heiress that night. She was bent on revenge from all the times Audrey and her friends harassment over the past two years.

Andrew just said nothing hastily taking the empty seat next to Cooper. The last empty seat next to Andrew was for Audrey who had to sit between her sibling and Lacy.

"Hi Andrew, Audrey. It's nice of you guys to make it." Ned tried to be polite. Audrey only grunted in response glaring daggers at Jeffree who did it right back.

"Andrew you made it! What's the matter?" Cooper asked, before putting two and two together and figuring it out. " oh so sorry bro..hopefully you'll still have fun." He whispered into Andrews ear."Yeah my Gram made her come with me. Let's just hope Jeffree and Elocin survive the night and leave in one piece." Andrew whispered back to Cooper. He pulled out his phone from his pocket syncing it with the speakers and bumping the songs Dirty Harry by Grace, Lean on by DJ snake Ft. MO.

"Well since everyone is here lets get right to it then. Anything embarrassing or unethical that happens here stays here, no secrets leave this campsite unless it's with each other. If anything leaves here I'm going to kick your ass along with any other monster that you tick off. you understand or do I have to repeat myself?" Lacy snapped as she eyed Audrey, Jeffree, and Elocin since the three were new comers. But more so Audrey.

Every monster shook their heads yes in response to Lacy's statement including Audrey. The Hardscrabble heiress held a void expression that could probably pass as bored. Lacy had her claws crossed behind her back with a smug look, not giving her away so easily.

"Since everyone agrees why don't we all play a little game of strip truth or dare." Lacy smirked like the smile dog from creepypasta watching the disturbed expression surface on Audrey's face." Okay Nick explain the rules to our guests."

"If you pick truth more then once or chicken out, your label will officially be chicken shit for the rest of the night and possibly the rest of the school year. If you pick a dare you have to go through with it no matter what it is and if not you remove one article of clothing. You officially lose if all your clothes are gone and you have to take a dip in the lake. Everyone here has to play, no exceptions." Nick laughed to himself remembering the time Ned lost.

"Umm k fine. Who wants to start this shit off? We don't have all night ya know?" Lacy growled impatiently.

"I'll go first. Edda truth or dare?" Elocin so bravely started the game.

"Ich pick dare. I'm not a chicken nugget."

"Hmmm I dare you to lick Nick in the face. Oh my god that rhymes." Elocin started to giggle.

"So sorry Nick." Edda said while she licked Nicks face downward with her big pink tongue making him blush and close his eyes. Everyone was laughing. It was now Eddas turn to pick some poor monster. "Umm Ned truth or dare?"

"I pick Truth. I don't care if I'm labeled chicken shit. I have no self pride." Ned stated boldly.

"Let's give ja a embarrassing one. Have Ja ever watched a porno?" Everyone started to hoot and whistle at Eddas question. "Yeah every once in a while." Ned's face began to turn red like a tomato as every monster started clapping and howling for him. Ned was telling the truth, but he preferred guy on guy action. Looking around he picked his victim wisely. "Andrew truth or dare?"

"I pick dare because who wouldn't?" Andrew smiled scratching the back of his neck.

"I dare you to prank call Chad on Coopers phone and tell him something stupid in a country accent." Andrew just shook his head as Cooper tossed his phone at the hardscrabble heir. Andrew scrolled through the contacts and blocked coopers number and put the call on speaker so everyone could hear after a few rings the jack ass finally answered.

Chad: "Hello? This better not be a damn telemarketer."

Andrew :" you're refrigerator is runnin! You better go catch it ya all! I love ya mother fucka sucka foo! Bare my children!" When Andrew was done he quickly hung up the phone. Everyone was laughing there asses off, even Audrey was smirking." Agh I hate you Ned! Okay Cooper truth or dare?"

"Dare bro! Give me your best shot." Cooper smirked. " I dare you to pull your pants down and run around the campfire shouting nien hosen." Andrew smirked back. "Ah whatever! I can do that shit." Cooper pulled down his jeans showing off his boxers with monster cats all over them while Lacy started to howl and whistle, as he ran around shouting no pants in German to everyone's amusement. The song I'm sexy and I know it by Lmfao started to play. Once Cooper was finished he pulled his pants up and sat back down eyeing everyone with a smirk until he landed on a certain vampire ."Elocin honey. I'm picking you because you're so quiet, now truth or dare?" Cooper winked at the pale beauty making her blush blue.

"Dare.." Elocin gulped. She didn't like the way Cooper was looking at her.

"I dare you to give Lacy a lap dance to one full song of your choice. And I'm talking grinding on her and everything." Elocin just scowled at Cooper getting up and making her way towards Andrew whispering a song in his ear making his eyes dilate in lust. Then she walked over to Lacy standing in front of her waiting for the song to begin. Andrew finally found Elocin's request on the internet, he blasted the songs yoncé /Partition by Beyoncé on his speakers, cranking it up above every monsters hooting and screaming. Jeffree just shook his head no, hiding his face in Ned's arm. The nerd was officially mentally scarred by his siblings naughty behavior..

The pale beauty kept a straight face as she swished her curvy hips to the beats, grinding on Lacy's body in the process. Lacy took advantage of the situation smacking and grabbing Elocin's butt. The two humanoids were having way too much fun with the lap dance. The guys and Edda all went wild when Elocin took off her sweater throwing it in Audrey's face, so everyone could see her nice top half. Elocin was wearing a see through white fishnet tube top, whenever Elocin's hips moved into Lacy's, her shorts went down lower reviling her thong that matched the white get up.

Audrey was just as disturbed as Jeffree watching Elocin get it on Lacy's lap. She just stared awkwardly and uncomfortably like a deer in the head lights. The Hardscrabble heiress snarled at the article of unwanted clothing that was thrown at her. She tossed the sweater at Cooper who automatically pocketed it like a perv.

"The heathens are bisexual... That's disgusting." Audrey growled averting her red eyes from the exotic display.

" No its sexy you should try it! I'd do anything to see that action." Cooper said with a wink at Audrey only making her more uncomfortable.

Once the song finally finished Elocin was out of breath and blue faced while Lacy had a toothy smile on her face. Elocin just plopped herself on to Lacy's lap just to make Audrey angry and gain brownie points with the male population.

"You two are the most filthiest creatures." Audrey spat.

"Beat that Hardscrabble! I bet you couldn't dance even if ya tried. Suck on that beeoch! Take it to the grave with your virgin self!" Lacy shouted obnoxiously.

"Talked down too by a werewolf..could you honestly make this night any worse you heathen!?" Audrey snapped.

"Haha okay that was fun. Nick! Truth or dare?"Elocin asked. She really didn't want to get in the middle of Lacy and Audrey's argument.

"Dare Elo. Please nothing to crazy."Nick begged, praying to god that Elocin didn't pick anything to harsh.

"Yeah! Give him something stupid!" Ned shouted.

"I dare you to wear Jeffree's cloak for the rest of the night." Jeffree just scowled at Elocin as he took his beloved accessory off and handed the white cloak over to Nick. The pink monster chuckled as he put it around his Chubby neck, dawning the hood in slight satisfaction.

" umm Lacy Truth or dare?"

"Dare because I'm not a mother fucka sucka Foo! Come on lay a good one on me Nick!"

"Haha your going to hate me for the rest of the school year. I dare you to twist Coopers nipples while singing along to the stereotype song." Nick spoke with a chipper tone. Lacy hald a horrified look on her face as she looked over at Cooper who had a similar expression. The song began to play on the speakers as Elocin got up so Lacy could get up. The werewolf trotted over to Cooper and began to sing off key. The werewolf hesitantly grabbed Coopers man nipples and started to pinch them. Within a minute little moans left his lips, every monster was giggling in amusement. Once Lacy was done she ran up to Nick punching him in the gut."Damn! What was that for!?"Nick asked while he rubbed his gut.

"For being an asshole! Now let's see who am I ganna pick."Lacy looked around until her eyes landed on the monster she hated the most. She smirked evilly as an idea popped into her head." Hehe Audrey! You haven't had a turn yet! Truth or dare baby? We have all night..." Lacy said eagerly.

Audrey didn't like the way Lacy was looking at her, the smirk read evil all over it. The Hardscrabble heiress knew she couldn't back out of this mess. If Audrey were to choose either truth or dare, Lacy would make it a personal goal to humiliate her no matter what. Audrey's Hardscrabble pride wouldn't let her back down, she finally picked what was going to be her major mistake of the night and possibly the year. "Dare.. I pick dare.." Audrey seethed, feeling confident in herself.

"I dare you to kiss Jeffree to one whole song without parting. And I'm not talking a peak, I'm talking making out with tongue and all." Lacy smirked wickedly, she was honestly hopeful that Audrey would go skinny dipping.

"Why You little! Ughhhhh! I could just skin you right now wolf! Make a good ole coat out of you!" Audrey began to shout. Jeffree just looked completely dumbfounded. He never wanted his first to be taken by some monster that hated him. Elocin glared daggers at Lacy for her choice of dare. Andrew looked like he was about to piss himself in horror. Edda looked sad that she wouldn't be Jeffree's first kiss, while Ned and Nick were smirking at each other and laughing. Copper had his wing covering his mouth trying not too laugh.

"You either make out with vampy boy or strip down and take a dip in the lake. Your choice preppy bitch." Lacy stated bluntly. She had her phone behind her back. The werewolf was planning on taking pictures and taping it. To use it for blackmailing purposes, regardless of the beginning rules. Lacy could not pass up such an amazing opportunity to humiliate her rival.

Audrey surprised everyone as she spoke."Come here vampire... I don't have all night... Let's get this blasphemy over with." Audrey growled out. She bared her razor sharp teeth in a fine line. Jeffree just gulped as he made his way toward Audrey. The nerd felt unwanted butterflies eating away at his stomach.

Jeffree hesitantly wrapped his skinny arms around Audrey's waist while the song Black Mombo by Glass Animals started to play from Andrews speakers. The Hardscrabble heiress wrapped her pastel blue clad wings around Jeffree, pulling him in so they were chest to chest. Jeffree was shaking in fear closing his pink eyes, he didn't know anything about making out. The scent of Audrey's blood was making Jeffree dizzy and intoxicated with the need to taste it. He restrained his senses as best as he could in that horrifying moment.

Audrey just ignored his inexperience forcefully closing the distance, placing her smooth lips on Jeffree's and closing her tired Crimson eyes. Her lips moved with his as the music played. The Hardscrabble heiress forced her tongue into Jeffree's mouth making him gasp and wither in surprise. Audrey smirked in the kiss, as she felt the inside of Jeffree's mouth, running her tongue freely around, dominating the nerd. Within seconds Audrey got to carried away, accidentally cutting her tongue on Jeffrees sharp teeth making little cuts in the process. Drops of Audrey's blood swirled into the mix of saliva.

Once Jeffree had a taste he wanted more, Audrey's blood was like nothing he ever had in his life. He began to finally move his tongue against hers enjoying the sweet metallic taste of her blood. It startled Audrey at first until a battle for dominance commenced. Things started to heat up when the nerd started filling Audrey's fine curves, making her grab at Jeffree's shirt collar ripping holes in it with her long black claws. The two were now practically shoving their tongues into each other's mouths, with an occasional moan from both parties. Even after the music stopped they were still going at it.

Everyone was still watching in shock, no one said a single word for a good few minutes until Edda finally cleared her throat, the two immediately stopped making out and shoved off of each other in complete embarrassment. Both were blushing as Jeffree scampered off back to his set with an almost sheepish, unreadable expression on his face. "My god are you okay? Your shaking Jeff, you need to eat before you attack some monster." Elocin warned, she held a concerned pale beauty got up to get Jeffree a blood bag. Jeffree only nodded his approval, his mind felt muddled with all kinds of questions he didn't know the answers to. He was hungry but for Audrey's blood, he wanted to drink it so bad but couldn't have it.

While Audrey just hid behind Andrews wing expanding it to cover herself. Andrew just let her, he was way to shocked to say anything at all."I can't believe I did that..." Audrey whispered to herself. There was a raging battle going on in her mind. What did she honestly think or feel for Jeffree now?

"Haha damn you two were fucking gettin it. Never knew you had a thing for a vampire Audrey." Cooper chuckled. He was surprised to see Audrey willingly swamping spit with a monster species that she was supposed to considered undesirable.

"I'm pretty sure Jeffree would have made it to third base if we all weren't here." Ned commented.

"Oh this is to rich! The great Hardscrabble having mouth sex with a vampire! I wish your grandma knew about this! She would probably have a bitch fit and disown you!" Lacy teased. Audrey and Jeffree just ignored everyone's comments. The two literally couldn't look at each other. They were both trapped in a puddle of conflicting thoughts. Out of the two Audrey felt the worst, Lacy's words got to her emotions in the worst way possible.

 **Jeffree and Audrey have** **lot to do in the process of working there emotions out XP as for the song choices I suggest you listen to them. You might like Em**


End file.
